when vampire meets witch
by caleb's babe
Summary: After the death of the one he loved Edward swore never again. When she returns home after being away love was the last thing on her mind, then they meet. sorry not good at these things enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**They say that when you're about to die everything becomes very clear all of a sudden. Like every second, every minute, an hour in your life is at peace. Whoever said that needs to be taken out and beaten with something I don't know what but it better be heavy and pointy, because let me tell you I'm in peace I'm in pain plus I have some power hungry physic stocking me. But I would not change it for the world, if I had then I wouldn't have met the Cullens. I wouldn't have met Edward and found a place where i finally belong. Well look at me I"m getting ahead here talking about my death and the things that would not regret why dont I take you back to the begining of this little show. Why dont I take you Home.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Boarding call gate 17, final boarding call for gate 17" some annoying nasal congested voice stated over the speaker. Aww the lovely sounds of the airpart. Have ever just stopped and people watched, really have you just for a few minutes. The characters that you see are unbelieveable I think I just saw elvis walking around with marilyn monroe who looked like she aged really badly. Sorry forgive the rudness of not introducing myself. My name is kaycee Danvers and I'm on my way home to serve my final life sentence of highschool at Spenser Academy. Or I will once my brother decides to come and pick me up that is. I was sent away last year after some complications with a my boyfriend and a dead kid at a party but that's getting head of myself. Its funny though I thought I knew what love was with chase or atleast I thought that I had finally found it, guess I was wrong huh. So dear old mom decided to ship me off. And now I'm back for my senior year.

"Yo Kaycee wake up baby girl or did the plane food not settle right" cried reid waving his hand infront of my face. Yes Reid Garwin resident badboy of spensers and annoying friend, plus I made the mistake of sleeping with him. Thank god Caleb never found out I don't know who whould be in worst trouble, me for sleeping with him or him sleeping with the baby sister of his best friend. Swatting his hand away " You're a dumbass you know that right" I said as I stood to give him a hug. " That's not what you said last night" he replied

" Funny I don't remember any, must have not been that good" I smirked

Dramatically he held a hand to his heart " That wounds me right here darling really it does" he smiled. "Alright you two that's enough we are in a public place" Aww the lovey voice that I have learned to ignore now more than ever. Turning I faced him to find that he hadnt changed in the year I've been gone. Still tall, still had that serious face of his but alittle bit of worry lines around the eyes. My brother Caleb Danver resident coach of spenser university's swim team where all ofmy brothers friends who are like brothers to me since I've known them my whole life are apart of.

"Hello Caleb still being the overdramatic leader I see" I said not really ready to give him that warm sisterly greeting just yet. I mean he did agree with mom to send me away instead of being on my side and letting me stay. " Kaycee" He answered looks like he still feels the same way. " would you take a look at her" came Reid " what I wouldn't give to have a night with her". Following Reid's gaze towards a beautiful girl. Scatch that beautiful wasn't even the correct word for her, actually I don't think there is a word to describe her. Long blonde hair defently a designer outfit, she looks like she just jumped off a runway or something. Next to her stood this tall muscular guy who looked like he could crush you without breaking a sweat as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. " looks like she's taken there hun sorry to burst your bub bubble" stuttering out the last word as a group of equally model like people joined the couple. One though I couldn't describe what I was feeling, it was like a angel came down to earth but then he looked at me.

I felt like I was looking into the eye's of a demon not a angel and the glare I was receiving was making me feel like to smallest person on the face of the earth. What the hell did I do to someone I've never even seen before. Shaking his gaze I grabbed my bags " Okay guys lets blow this popsicle stand, I'm tired, and I really want a cheeseburger the airplane food sucked". Caleb stood there his eyes on the group, something about them made him feel very weary of them. Following the brother's and his little sister something told him that this wasn't going to be a quite year. For the first time in a year I was home, taking a deep breath " Welcome home Kaycee, welcome home".


	3. Chapter 3

Her screams of pain and torture was all that rang through his head, ever since the day she was gone there wasn't a minute that those sounds did not echo inside. Why? Why her? They said that they wouldn't come back. But they did, and they took his forever away. " I dream about being with you forever" she had said as they danced underneath the starry night. Forever no should believe in it, it doesn't exist.

"Edward?" Alice placed a concerned hand upon his shoulder gently not wanting to startle him, since it was so easy to do now a days. The loss of Bella's life did not only affect Edward, it had affected them all even Rosalie who was at the beginning was the most against Bella joining the family had morned the loss. But Edward he changed, no longer was there happiness in his eye's his smile all gone. Days without food until Carlisle had forced Emmett an Jasper to take him hunting and not to come back before he had something to eat. Emmett would later say that making him eat was worse than wrestling a bear down,hopefully with this move they could start over that this would be great for everyone.  
Feeling a hand upon him Edward turned to face the eyes of Alice " I'm fine Alice" he said shrugging her hand away.

Shaking her head " No Edward your not but you will be again" she answered gliding back over to Jasper who in turned placed a protective arm around her shoulder. He had to turn away now, looking at the happiness of his family made the pain even worse especially without Nessie here with them. She had stayed behind in forks, she had said that it was to keep an eye out on charlie since Bella's death and taken a major toil on the police chief who through himself into work . Edward knew that Nessie didn't want to leave Jacob finally realizing the depth of her feelings for him as were his for her. Smiling he couldn't help to know that his daughter was safe and that they would see each other again someday, right now this was the best way for them all.

Glancing around as they waited for Carlisle and Esme to come he noticed a young woman sitting alone , she was breathtakingly beautiful. He felt like the air (if he had to breath air) was taken from his very lungs, then her smell hit him like a ton of bricks. A odd arrange of warm vanilla, orange and jasmine tantilized his senses making his mouth water with the very taste of her. Not even Bella had effected him like this, the she looked at him and time froze. Astonishment washed over like she was gazing into the face of a angel but he knew it was the face of a monster she was the angel.

Out the corner of his eye Edward spotted a group of men heading towards his angel, wait his angel shaking his head. He didn't even know this girl what right did he have to call her his angel when he was not ready to give up the memories of his wife. One of the men placed a hand upon her shoulder and Edward wanted nothing more to go over there demanding to know what he wanted all the while ripping his hand off in the process. She simple tossed him a look, the girl grabbed her bag storming off to the rest of the group that showed. The young man then turned his gaze to Edward, regarding him with awareness but a guarded protectiveness.

"Let's go everyone" Said Carlisle as he watched the exchange between his son and the stranger, "Edward". Following his family he hoped that this was going to be a new start, really he did. If he even saw that girl again he would be in hell, and boy was he going to burn he thought with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

My life had been planned out from since I was born, what I going to wear as a child to what I was going to eat. The schools I was going to be attending to the very friends I needed to make. That all kind of went down the tube when I entered kindergarten an got into my first fight. Hey the boy took my cookie man, that's just wrong. I mean sure you could pull the hair, make fun of my clothes but no one I mean no one takes my cookie or there's going to be hell to pay. I was pretty proud of myself for that fight, though my mom did punish me for it even if it was like one minute. Dad asked who won which in turn earned a hard look from mom, sigh those were the good times. When my parents actually loved to be around each other.

Through the branches of the trees that raced by I knew that it was time for me to be here. That something was coming something big I just wish I knew what. And the fact that it was my junior year. Since that fatal fire last year at putnmun barn spread to through the woods claiming part of the school, the headmaster decided to cut school year in half making the seniors( meaning Caleb, Reid, Taylor and rogue) as well as the rest come back for only the first semester then there would be a graduation for them. Any who had applied for colleges were informed that their schools would still accept them at the beginning of the next semester or school year.

"Hey you alive over there" Caleb asked sneaking a peak at his sister, it had been only a year that she was gone but to a twin that year felt like a lifetime and even though he knew she resented him and mom for sending her away it was for the best. Or that was what he kept trying to tell himself.

"Yeah I'm here just thinking about everything that has happened since we were kids that's all" I answered.

"Your still not stuck on that mike guy are you" He asked "the one that stole your lunch or something" laughing.

"Hey it wasn't my lunch it was my cookie thank you very much "I answered "It was my favorite too. Peanut butter awes that glorious peanut buttery goodness".

It didn't take long for the both of them to break into laughter, "Hehehe god I haven't laughed like that in awhile especially not with you "He answered.

I didn't know why I didn't notice it before but the other guys weren't in the car, I thought I was a little too quiet without Reid's loud voice booming through the cab. "How come the guys didn't ride with us back "I asked

"Oh! Well they thought meaning pogue thought that you and I would like to settle whatever was wrong between us" He answered.

"Yeah look Caleb I know that I was really hard on you for what happened last year when mom sent me away but you have to understand something" I said trying to explain the emotions that I was feeling. "I thought that I had done something really wrong, that having the power too was a bad thing. Then when Chase showed up and that whole thing I just wanted to lash out at someone, I'm sorry it had to be you". Reaching over I took his hand grasping on, hoping to relay what I was trying to say.

Pulling the car over to the side of the road, he stared out the window. What words could he say to that, what words would take away the pain that sprung from her confession? "Kaycee I want you to know that I never blamed you for anything, I didn't know what was going on really when everyone realized that you got the power too. It was never in our history that a woman got the power; it was only the first born son. I don't think mom and dad planned on you" He said "You're my sister, my twin our bond is strong and nothing I mean nothing could change that". Reaching over he gently pulled her into his arms. Tears making their way down both of their cheeks, "I love you sis" he said.

"I love you too bro"Smiling as I brushed the tears away, "let's go home, I need to get set up before registering for school"

"Don't worry about registering mom already did that for you and your room is just the same as when you left it I mean if you want to remodel go ahead and if you want anymore news me and the rest of the guys will be joining you for the first semester because of the fire last year "He said heading back down the highway.

"Hmminteresting if they only knew what really happened and maybe I will remodel we'll see what mood I'm in" responding to him but taking my thoughts and gaze back out the window. Maybe everything was going to be okay, I could finally get on with my life a look towards the future. Through the trees now I could see my family home come into view, like something from a horror movie where the unsuspecting stupid naive girl was lead too by the scary but nice gentleman that offered her a place to stay when her car broke down because he puncturing the gas tank when he saw her in the grocery store. Yeah I've put a lot of thought into that just to let you know, but it was still home. Great another year of school with the family, this should be interesting but right now all I really wanted to do was sleep. As gradually as one could when jet lag finally set in I pulled my luggage into my room. Caleb was right; the room looked the same as it did when I left. The bed was in the center of the room unmade when I was rushed out in the middle of the night. Drawers left open on the dresser, yup still the same and I wasn't going to pick it up till the morning I don't think my legs were going to keep me standing up anymore.

*Dream*

The silence of the forest was defining; there was no sound, no wind through the leaves, no birds or other animals scurrying around. It was just pure quiet that would unnerve anyone. "Hello is there anyone here" I called out. Nothing.

" There's no one here but you" A voice answered from behind. A remarkabley beautiful girl stood before her. "Don't be afraid I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to sort of be like a guide you could say"

"Really a guide for what" I asked, she smiled only to point to a path that " hey that wasn't there before". Okay kaycee keep your cool there's got to be a reason why you're in the woods, yeah a reason and what the hell was is it. Walking for what seemed like hours light finally broke through the tree's as a meadow was shown to her. It wasn't the beauty of the meadow that held her attention it was the boy in the center. I felt strangely drawn to him

"No" cried out the girl

"What I want to know who it is "I cried out

"Now is not the time to meet him but don't worry you will soon"

"What the hell, this is a dream right or am I going crazy "I asked

"yes this is your dream but you have to understand there's umm plans in motion that have to themselves out you can't know them right away or it would throw the balance of life or at least that's what the guide for me said" she answered looking a little confused herself.

"HUH!"

"Grr Alice was so much better at this then me" she said

"Wait whose Alice"

Okay I can't tell you that I'm only a guide remember I'm not suppose to really say anything just you know point you in the right direction but you need to do one thing, you need to forgive your mother she's going to need you more than you know."

Okay Hun your crazy, I'm not going to forgive my mom she sent me away making me feel like I did something wrong like it was my fault that her husband was a selfish jerk who cared more for the power than his family" Anger was the only emotion that could spring out.

"Grrlook just forgive them okay take it from experience here if you don't you will regret it later on in life okay …..God they didn't say you were going to be this difficult and by the way it's time to wake up" she screamed as everything began to fade.

Wait who are you, I mean I have the right to know if you're going to be my guide or whatever you want to call yourself and who is that guy come on I have questions that need answers here lady" I screamed as the world around me drifted away.

Glaring at the sun that came through the open windows of my room my mind filled with questions that were not answered. Who was that beautiful girl, why did she come to me and to guide me to what? And that boy why did I have this sudden urge to comfort him protects him, love him. All I knew is if I ever was to see that girl again she better have some answers because I wasn't going to go all around all confused and everything. Stumbling into a hot shower would hopefully clear the rampant thoughts that seemed to endlessly race around my mind. Today was the first day of school an unfortunately I had to ride with my darling brother seeing as that I don't have a car.

Caleb watched kaycee enter a fumble for a bowl of cereal, "Still not a morning person I see." He said placing a cup of coffee in front of her. A star that could only mean no duh looked him in the eyes. "Come one we have to get to school you can eat later at lunch" suddenly grabbing the bowl only to dump it in the garbage.

"Hey I was eating that!" I yelled following him out to his car, "I'll have you know that breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day." Climbing in us headed to our future destination. Spenser Academy the hall of history the called it, yeah right more like the halls of spoiled rich who cry about not getting that new car they were promised only to find out that daddy was going broke just to pay for intuition. You also had your different clicks but that's an entire chapter to itself. Pulling next to Taylor's hummer we made our way across the parking lot, this sudden sense of eye's watching me seemed to spring up from behind. Just a few parking stalls away were the same group of kids that I had seen at the airport. And mister drop dead gorgeous was staring right at her. Okay I thought little creepy and do I have something showing underwear stain on uniform what. He just stared like he was trying to read me or something but he did have this new familiar feel to him, wonder who he is.

"Hey baby girl lets go "yelled Caleb

"Just an FYI there Caleb you are only three minutes older than me so shut it, and don't call me baby girl "I yelled back as I shoved him inside while he laughed. OH! Joy another year at school as begun and more new students are here let's just hope they're not here to try and either kill her family or her. Again let's hope, right.

(hey there guys I know that many of you have checked out my story so far and I hope that you are enjoying it. if you are or if you are not I kindly ask for a review...i'm looking for a few ideas on how Kaycee and Edwards first real meet is going to go. So if anyone has any idea's please review and let me know thank you very much: Caleb's babe)


	5. Chapter 5

To all who read this: I had planned to load another chapter tomorrow but I will be holding a day of prayer for my best friend. Her mother passed away this morning. I ask all those who

view this please say a prayer or light a candle in memory of this amazing woman.

Its funny you know never know how precious life is or how connected you are to someone when they themselves loose someone they love. To those who have lost loved ones I send you this: Those who you have lost are never truly gone for they are a part of you, they live in your memories and in your heart for there they will always stay. So my thoughts and prayers go out to all who have lost a loved one. May they always be a part of you!. And I thank those who do say a prayer and will try to get another chapter up soon. Again Thank You.

Caleb's Babe


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I don't know if anyone is reading my story but for those who are I hope that you are enjoying it I'm still looking for advice on how I should continue. Please all I'm asking is for one review so I know that someone is either enjoying it or not. Thank you. Caleb's Babe

Spencer academy home to the upper elite of Massachusetts, and home to the very few whom Could get in from a public school. And now the official new home of the Cullen family, Forks had Become too crowded with people and memories that would not fade with time. Edward Couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the girl from the airport walking up the very steps That he himself would be going up as well. She went here; this was her school he really couldn't believe it. And her blood sang so loud and clear to him that it took all of the will power that he had not

To race over there in front of all and drink from her. She affected him the same way Bella had done. But How? How could there be two singers out there. Carlisle had said that there was only suppose to be one for every vampire it was very rare that The vampire in question would actually find his or her singer in their lifetime but it seems that on very rare occasions there might be more than one. He couldn't understand what he was feeling until she actually looked over and stared straight into his eyes, and all he could see was his future in them.

She was special he could see that, there was something about her that drew everyone too her. Everyone in front of the school called out greeting s to her and the group of boys that surrounded her. What was this? group, they seemed to rule the school, and we're their parent's alumni or something.

"Yo Edward you in there man" called out Emmett waving his hand in front of Edwards face. "It's her girl from the airport she goes to school here" he answered not looking away until she was in the building.

"Are you serious, she's here what the odds of that are'" Emmett asked looking at Alice.

She sampled smiled "The odds are very good, I just know that we are going to be the best of friends there's something incredibly strong about her I can't quite see what it is but she's a very strong girl and will be very happy with Edward" she said more in a statement with the last part not a question.

Everyone knows not to bet against Alice. Edward just simple decided not to argue with her now he'd wait until they got home to do that. "well as much as I'm so excited that we'll be

having another human among us I suggest that we get to the main office and get this charade underway don't you all" said Rosalie gliding towards the main building followed quickly by Emmett as the others joined.

Those who lingered on the steps watched in awe as the five made their way up the stairs it was like watching royalty or models making their way down the runway, who were they clearly they were new and rich from the look of their clothes and cars they had drove to school. It looks like it was going to be another interesting year here at the academy. Little did they know how very exciting it was going to be?.

I watched from my spot in front of my locker all my fellow students mingle before the first bell rang and the school year started. His eye's I had never seen eye's like those before they were almost carmel colored in the shadows of the clouds and why couldn't I find a way to look away from them. They had to just have moved to town it was very obvious about that I didn't know their names but I was going to find out. There was something about that one that I don't know made my blood just boil .Maybe Kate could find out, the social butterfly of Spencer's was Kate. How pogue put up with it she would never know, don't get her wrong she did love Kate very much. Kate was one her best friends probably her only friend this year after what had happened the year before with Chase.

Everyone that she had called her friend suddenly found other friends and had decided that she was the reason why chase suddenly disappeared around the fall ball. The rumors were that she would have sex with him to the fact that he had found out some hidden secret that she had and when he was going to tell everyone she threatened him by giving him either money to leave or had someone hired to kill him. As tempting as the last one sounded she never had the chance to do it if she wanted to because she had got sent away.

"Hey Baby girl what's up?" asked Reid as he slung his arm around her shoulder, shrugging it off.

" Nothing just watching all the stares and glares that I'm getting you'd think that they would have something or someone new to pick on this year I mean I didn't do anything and now I'm label a hired killer" I responded huffing against the locker.

"Don't worry about it their just jealous you get to be seen with me and they don't "He smirked wringing his hands through his hair.

"Oh yes that must be it I get to be seen with the male slut of Spenser's tell me Reid how did you get that title from Arron"I asked knowing that it did sound a bit harsh even for Reid. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"That was low" he answered

"OH come off it Reid you know I don't mean it, I still love you and if you hadn't had cheated on me we

might have still be together" she said leaning against his shoulder "Your still considered one of my good friends. "

"Come on we've got to get to class I don't want to start of the year with a lecture from Caleb okay "he said making his way through the crowd of students.

I sighed "I really got to learn how to think before speaking ".before taking the same way Reid, I thought about the relationship Reid and I had. It wasn't the greatest relationships that I had been in; it had been one well it had been one of physical need more than emotional. I always thought Reid was hot and he knew that or he wouldn't go out of his way to flirt with me any chance he could get which of course would piss Caleb off to no end that one of his best friends was trying to get with his baby sister. Even if he was older by a few minutes that are why when they had finally slept together they never said anything to him or there would be three sons of Ipswich instead of four.

But once that had happened the relationship went back to being friends, the allure of the chase, the flirting was all gone. They both had achieved what they had wanted from each other and there was nothing more needed between the two. Yes they had talked about it and it did hurt to have it end they had both realized that they were two different people who were looking for two totally different relationships. Reid wanted a girl who wasn't going to want to settle for a steady relationship one where he could come and go as he pleased. Of course there was no such girl at school that's why he slept around so much. The girls here all knew who he was and that satisfied them just fine until he got to them then it was a new ball game. I on the other hand was well not quite sure what I was looking for. I knew that I wanted a guy who would not get jealous of another guy talking to me like pogue does with Kate, a guy who wouldn't go after another at the drop of a hat like Reid does. And I knew I didn't want one like my brother it would just seem to weird for one thing but there was Tyler sure he was younger than mean that I considered him one of my best friends he was really cute and had a good heart always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry Ms. Danvers but you are wanted in the provost's office dear" said the teacher handing me the dreaded pink slip that every student knew the provost wanted something an I hadn't even started a fight yet with Kira which had become a annual tradition between us two since third grade when she stole my Barbie and ripped her head off. Still haven't gotten over that as you could probably tell.

Knocking I waited for the provost to let me enter, "Come in " he said

Going in I stopped short in the door, I could feel the look of surprise on my face. The eyes that I couldn't get out of my head were now staring straight at me once more. "Awe come in come in please have a seat" said the provost who looked like Christmas had come early. Taking a seat I tried my hardest not to look over at them.

"Ms. Danvers I asked you here today because as one of our most promenades students I would like you to show our newest students the Cullen's around for the next a couple weeks until they are sure of where they are going" he said

"yes sir I will be very glad to do so "I answered finally looking over at them hopefully with a nice friendly smile upon my face. The one with the eye's just glared at me like I had done something to him but had never met him before now. I received the same glare from the incredibly beautiful blonde, a smile graced the face of the very well built guy who looked like he could easily snap me in to if he wanted. The pixie like girl just had this smile on her face like we have known each other our whole lives and the boy that sat next to her had a look of utter pain across his face I wondered what it was all about.

"Hi I hope that you all have a wonderful time here at Spenser's" I said holding out my had to shake. Pixie stood up "HI I'm Alice it's wonderful to meet you I know that we are going to be the best of friends" she said giving me a huge. A gasp of breath escaped me " Umm wow" I said with a little smile, The others just nodded " well you all better get to class again thank you miss Danvers" said the provost signaling it was time for us to leave.

Leading the way out "Well since I'm your tour guide today is there anything that you want to know" I asked glancing back, "No there isn't" sounded the blonde a bit harshly. "you'll have to forgive Rosalie she's not very fond of new places" said Emmett tugging her to his side.

"Oh its okay I don't like new places either I actually just got back to town myself "I said

"Where did you go if you don't mind me asking "asked Alice?

"No I Don't I...I was sent to another school last year, there was a problem that I had with a boy here at school and my parents felt I needed to go somewhere else so they sent me away" I answered trufully. "OH! I'm so sorry what happened "she asked looking concerned "Umm it's something I'm not ready to talk about I'm sorry" I answered starting to feel very uncomfortable but that feeling was quickly gone and I couldn't see why. Alice left the subject alone which was grateful for. "So if you don't mind me asking I know who Alice is but do you mind telling me the rest of your names" I asked

The blonde "Rosalie Hale"

The pained one "Jasper Hale"

The brute "Emmett Cullen"

The one with the eye's would not give his name "Sorry about him he's Edward, don't mind him he's always quite" stated Emmett giving me a wink.

Edward glared at Emmett then turning the glare back at me, Okay what the hell is his problem maybe it's time to let them find their own way. "Look I'm sure that you guys can find your way from here I've got something's to do have a great time here at Spenser's" I said with a glare of my own at Edward. Turning around I left them there. I don't know why I was so rude but that guy just ouch gave me the wrong feeling and there was something that I just realized when Alice hugged me she was very cold almost close to freezing yet it was not that cold in the building. Hmmm that was strange I gave my note to the teacher in my next class since I missed the first one sitting down next to Caleb. "Where have you been all morning Tyler said you were sent to the provost "He asked

"NO reason just wanted me to show some new students around that are all" I answered as I took notes. Signaling I did not want to talk anymore, Caleb turned towards the teacher himself. I don't know what it was but there was something about Edward that I Just couldn't get out of my mind I definitely had to talk to Kate about them there was no question about that. He seemed like he wanted to hurt me and I want to know why looks like I wasn't making any new friends or maybe I had.


	7. Chapter 7

Having the chance to show new students around was like something Kaycee always enjoyed. She was clearly a people person and could make friends with anyone. There was a few who choose not to like her mainly kira and her wannabe's. Who thought it wasn't if you were a nice person or not it was all about what your family's name was and how much money you had. She was very aware of the looks that they were getting. Though it was like they'd had never seen new students but they the way the Cullen's carried themselves even she had to glance at her own movement and appearance.

" Okay so as you know or as the provost told you all you need to really do is follow your map so there isn't much about this school that you probably have to figured out. But there are a few people that you need to keep an eye for because since you guys are new and you dad is a doctor everyone will be coming up to you trying to get to know you , actually to find out how much money you have" She said leading them down several stair cases. "The first person is Aaron Abbott is…"

"Is the most handsome guy in this school and will love to take you out tonight seeing the famous daughter return" Said Aaron leaning up against a row of lockers that lined the hall reaching out pulling her roughly against them.

Kaycee rolled her eyes always these two would have to get in some sort of fight with him hitting on her. "Well Aaron I would say it's wonderful to see you but then I would be lying and my mother taught me never to lie it was wrong to do so: she said asking his hands away only to be pushed back into them. "Okay that hurt" she thought, out the corner of her eye she caught the Cullen's tensing up Edward looking to make some sort of move should the situation get out of hand.

"Now where do you think you're going we have a few things to discuss starting with your boy toy Garwin" He sneered at her, not before openly checking her out. A group of fellow students began to grather in the hallway clamoring to see the exchange between a Danvers and Aaron Abbott as well the new kids. Word gets around quick in the school when fresh meat sort of speak comes to Spenser's.

Rubbing her arms where he hand gripped her "what pray tell had Reid done now and don't you usually bicker about this with my brother or something:" she asked causing the mass that had showed to laugh.

The huge vain in Aaron's neck and forehead made a little popping movement "You need to tell him to stay away from my girlfriend or he will be dealing with me" He said leaning ever so closely.

Utter discuss waned over Kaycee's face as she wiped off the spit that he decided to share.

"Okay one it's called a tic tac gets some or better yet if you don't have the money I will buy you some. Two eww Reid is not nor will he ever be my boy toy and three do you honestly think Reid would touch Kira for that matter without a ten foot pole between them unless he wants ever disease known to man because everyone knows that Kira will lift her skirts for anyone even a few of the girls from what I hear" She responded, flicking a fake piece of lint from her shoulder. Ohh's and Awes were heard being murmured through the crowd.

"Now if you would excuse me I have a tour to finish and a shower to take before class now that you've also shared your spit with my face and for god's sake man wipes your face you look like you've got rabies". Now pushing him away with a good shove, at that point everyone was rolling around with laughter no one ever got to humiliate Aaron like that this would be talked about for weeks if not months to come. Straitening her uniform Kaycee headed towards her group. Aaron looked around at those who laughed no one NO ONE laughs at Aaron Abbott and definitely not this welcome back reject

"You little bitch no one talks to me like that NO ONE!" Aaron yelled taking a full on charge at her back. Swinging around Kaycee tried to move but before she even got that chance or knew what happened Aaron was on the floor clutching his wrist in an absolute pain. "MY wrist you asshole you broke it" He screamed.

Edward Cullen had seen enough, not only was he stuck with this girl who drove his senses crazy while every part of him screamed to take her blood now to kill her. It had been the same with Bella and when he looked at Kaycee he saw his Bella again. Getting into some sort of trouble if he wasn't around. But this girl wasn't his Bella she was gone and never coming back, now this girl with the same smell needed him. God really did hate him that much he was certain of. He placed himself between Kaycee and the pathetic excuse of a human male, who thought it was alright to actually hit or make the attempt to hit a woman. "Clearly someone needs to teach you some manners, no one raises their hand to against a lady" he said with anger in his voice.

Everyone was suddenly silent all waiting to see if this incredibly looking guy was going to do more damage to Aaron who laid still on the ground clutching his arm closer to his body in a attempt to protect himself. All in awe and wonder of this new group of students with their god like beauty and strength. Who are they, where did they come from, hear their dads the new doctor in town, and hear their really rich too were the whispers that rang all around.

Snapping out of the her daze Kaycee carefully walked up placing herself between him and Abbott "Come on Edward he's not worth it" she said gently pulling him away.

Not before he leaned close to Aaron "come near her again, and I'll make sure to break the other wrist" he whispered. Fear was in the eyes of Aaron Abbott for the first time quickly he nodded. Backing away Edward placed his arm around Kaycee shoulder moving her to the middle of group for better protection should Aaron try to take it further.

The excitement was over all the students headed towards their first class of the day not before they all were texting the news of Aaron's humiliation to the whole school that was something that was too good not to pass along. She was going to pay for this "Aaron thought "Oh yes she was going to pay dearly her and her boy toy was going to wish they had never messed with Aaron Abbott". Edward stopped down the hall quickly turning back around and was before him without blinking an eye "If you really want to try and hurt her then be my guest I will hold true to what I said about breaking the other wrist". Then following his family without a backwards glance to know his threat was made very clear.

The news had spread like wildfire throughout the whole school so it was no surprise to her when she took her place next to her brother in English History that he was going to probably bring it up. " You might as well get it out of your system now since I can see you really want to" she said laughing

" This isn't funny Kaycee Aaron could have really done some damage" Caleb said forcefully.

"Yeah he could have, and I would have dealt with him like you know I can but thanks to Edward I didn't have to" she answered looking through her bag taking out the book she need. Looking up she could see the worry in his eyes " Hey Caleb come on okay, I'm going to go anywhere it's going to take a little bit more than that to get rid of me okay everything's fine" said Kaycee placing her hand over his.

Wanting to take the fear of losing her again Caleb held it "I'm only trying to watch out for you, I just got you back I don't want to lose you again" he said.

Kaycee smiled at him "not going anywhere".

"Class before we begin today's lessons I want to introduce you to and welcome five new students to Spenser's Academy " gesturing to each " This is Emmett ( the girls awed over the tall muscular frame and short curly hair) , Rosalie ( the blonde bombshell who looked like she had just stepped off the runway instead of into a classroom glared at all especially the girls who were checking the first guy out, yup everyone could instantly tell who was with who), Jasper ( this one looked this someone had stabbed him with a pencil or something for pain was etched across his face that was framed by unruly blonde curls) Alice ( short in stature but full of spunk was the last girl who looked more like a pixie then a regular girl smiled and waved at the class, a few students waved back)and finally Edward Cullen ( tall dark and handsome was the only way to describe him and again they all looked like models or gods even since they all had the same eye color and designer clothes)they have just moved here from Forks Washington so I hope you all make them feel very welcome , if you would please take whatever empty seats that you can find I will begin the lesson.".

Not even half way through class Caleb turned to kaycee " what do you know about this new guy anyway" he asked not looking away from the teacher.

Sighing she looked at him "Edward along with his brothers and sisters are the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen who they themselves cannot have children so they adopted them, yes I know they look a little old to be adopted but they are and I'm not one to question that so Mr. twenty questions if you have any more you can ask them yourself for I am thoroughly done with what happened this morning and would like to carry on with the rest of my day thank you" she replied once again facing the teacher while ignoring the looks she received for the rest of the day.

"Fine I'll leave it alone but if Aaron starts trouble again with you will you please just get me and let me handle it" Caleb asked.

Shaking her head "Fine if he does but I'm sure he won't I will come get you now shush" she answered.

After the morning the rest of the day was dull, full with tons of homework laid on them by the teachers who thought it funny to fill them with work on the first day, as the final bell rang ended the first day of the school year kaycee headed to her brothers car she looked over an smiled as she watched the Cullen's drive off. So they did too live off campus she thought I wonder why maybe I'll ask Edward tomorrow since he insisted on walking me to class in the morning so Aaron doesn't actually try something again. Smiling she slide into the car tomorrow was looking better already for she Kaycee Danvers would see her savior once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note-: I wanted to see how the story felt from third person instead of first and then if anyone would be so kind to tell me what they think. If they have read my story from the beginning do you like first person or third person.

Some people can be very easily to read but some there's no way to do so. There wasn't a classroom that you went to or a place in the school where you still didn't hear about the confintation , it seemed to have made the Cullen's somewhat of celebrities.

Every male wanted to be them for the beautiful women they hand on their arms and the girls wanted to be with them. Kaycee sat in silence at the table during lunch one day watching movement around her. It hadn't been that long since Chase had broke her heart, or since every guy had learned she was back all vying for her attention. She didn't want or need another relationship at this time.

"You would think that they were gods or something the way they carry around like they owned the place or something girls falling at their feet" Huffed Ride sending the Cullen table a heated glare.

"Oh come off it Reid your just pissed that all the girls want Edward and not you "said Kate, Reid just glared at her earning a slap on the back of the head from pogue. " So Ms. Danvers care to tell us all the juicy details are they really gods like everyone says they are" asked Sara now joining the table not before giving Caleb a kiss.

Chuckling " They're regular people Just I don't know something seems off " she answered when she suddenly locked eyes with Edward. The scowl that braced his brow was one she had seen every day since he had come to her defense against Aaron who was safe to say staying away from her, not that it did any good against Kira who had decided to take it upon herself to make Kaycee's life a living hell. Breaking eye contact she turned back to the group " what do you mean that you think something is off" asked Tyler

"Well you know when Edward had stopped Aaron from attacking me right" She continued " I felt his arm around my waist when I was trying to get him to leave so there wasn't any more trouble caused. Well his arm was extremely cold like he had just stepped out of a freezer or something, I asked him about it and he just said that it was bad circulation his whole family was like that umm I think it was heritary or something." Looking back over at them only to find that he was still staring at her, like he was trying to read her or mind.

"Bad circulation okay sure but how come they never eat" asked Pogue

"That one I don't know maybe they had a big breakfast or something, they won't talk to me now" Kaycee answered. What she did tell the group was the dreams that she had when she first arrived home were still going on. Every night she would find herself in the woods with no sound of life and the beautiful woman again telling her that something big was going to happen and she needed to be ready for it. She was starting to think that the woman was crazy and that there wasn't anything going on but then again she had begun to feel like someone was watching her.

Kaycee drug her feet to the next class and took her seat she had hoped that he wasn't going to be in class today so she wouldn't have to sit there wondering what he was thinking and why he wouldn't talk to her now. No such luck for he had just walked through the door. The look of anguish was clearly written on his face. Edward knew she would be in class he could smell her from the hall, he had already been to the office seeing if there was another class open for him to switch too but there wasn't everything was booked. Guess he would just have to endure it at least for that year.

Silence hung between the two for the remainder of the class even when they were pair up for a little lab she noticed that he sat as far away from her as possible , only saying one worded answers when she would ask a question. Frustration was what Kaycee was feeling "what is your problem?" she asked angrily looking him straight in the eyes. "

" Look we shouldn't be friends we shouldn't even be talking so why don't I save you all the trouble don't talk to me" Edward practically yelled at her, thoroughly stunned by his response Kaycee turned in her seat facing the teacher trying desperately not to cry. He wished he didn't have to do that , he wished things were different but if they were then Bella would still be here and he wouldn't be attracted to this girl with her raven hair and starless eyes. When the bell rang she sat there as he sprang to the door gone before she could gather the strength to leave.

Through the throngs of students Sara spotted her friend who looked like the world had just got crushed around her. "Hey Kaycee what's wrong?"She asked

" Nothing I…I just don't get it" Kaycee said " All I did was ask him a question and he exploded at me yelling that we shouldn't be friends that we shouldn't even speak to each other. It's not like we were dating or anything that's the last thing I needed was a relationship".

"Wait you talked to him"Sara exclaimed with enthusiasm

"Don't look so excited it was just a simple conversation, well actually" Kaycee said confusedly " More of him yelling and me sitting there like an idiot stunned silence".

"Yeah but you talked to him that's more than I could ever do"Sara said trying to boost her friends moral just a bit.

"No what am I thinking Edward means nothing and I'll prove it "She said with determination looking quickly around the crowded hallway. Spying Mike Baker member of the Spenser's basketball team, true not many went to their games not when the swim team was all the talk in school. She stood straight added a swish to her hips and strutted her stuff on over, mike was surrounded by other members of the team which would make what was about to happen spread through the school quickly as right next to them stood Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen so she knew that this would get back to Edward as well.

"Hey Mike how's it going?" she asked batting her eyes. Yup she looked like a complete fool Sara thought watching her friend try to flirt but she did notice how the blonde bombshell and muscle man were intently watching as well. Mike Baker stood a little over six feet tall typical blonde blue eyed all American boy the Californian look. How he got that look when he has lived in Ipswich his whole life everyone tried to guess. Mike looked shocked that one of the most popular girls in school was asking him, him how it was going. "Okay mike play it cool "he thought " Umm its good how are you "He asked.

" OH I'm doing well I was just telling Sara here about our date tonight but she didn't believe me" she replied coyly laying her hand upon his arm leaning in ever so slightly. "

"Date?"Mike said

"Yeah our date, silly don't tell me you forgot already and I was so looking forward to it too" Kaycee looked disappointed

"No no I didn't I'm picking you up at eight rights" He said smiling down at her.

"Yes I've got him hooked line and sinker "she thought smiling widely "Of course at eight here's my address now doesn't forget" she said handing him a piece of paper with her address on it. He smiled taking the paper giving her a hug Kaycee quickly pulled away and took Sara by the arm pulling her away before he got anymore sickening with the hug.

"What did you just do "Sara asked not really believing what had just happed.

"I have a date tonight that's all "Kaycee answered simply shaking her hair down from her ponytail, Sara shook her head maybe she should tell her friend what people said about mike Baker how he liked to be a little over aggressive towards his girlfriends. " Hey have you heard about the attacks going on out by the mill "she asked.

"Attacks?" said Kaycee looking at Sara.

Sara went to explain but was cut short when Edward Cullen appeared out of nowhere " Who's Mike Baker" He asked deadly

"I'm sorry did you say something" asked Kaycee inspecting her nails slowly.

"whose mike baker and what date "He asked again.

"Oh! Mike is the guy that I'm going on a date with tonight not that it's any of your business "answered Kaycee a little bit angry.

"Cancel it "Demanded Edward

Shocked to say the least Kaycee stared at him like he had grown a second head or something " Who the hell do you think you are , I am not canceling this date and why I would want to do that".

"Look you don't know what he's thinking" He said

"Oh! And you do I take it "she said

"NO that's not what I meant I just think that's it's a really bad idea that you go out with him."HE Answered

"well thank you for your concern but I don't need it, so if you don't mind I'm going to head home thank you and good bye" Kaycee said swiftly walking away.

Edward stood there letting her walk away, the others were quick to join him. "Well how'd it go"asked Alice

Edward growled " Looks like your going to get to try out your new clothes Alice we're going out tonight".

"Going out "asked Rosalie

"Yes going out "he answered. If Kaycee wasn't going to listen to him he was going to make her if it's the last thing he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: this chapter deals with rape if you are uncomfortable with reading it please feel free not to read this chapter. Thank you.

This probably had to be the biggest most stupid thing on the top ten things of stupid things ever done that Kaycee hand to come up with. After getting home from school Sarah and Kate had kidnapped her to the upstairs before her brother could question her about her date tonight. Or the head conversation she had with Edward Cullen. And she really didn't want to talk about that either, many hours or primping ensued kaycee was glad it was finally over with. The girls both ohh'd and ahh'd over her outfit while she grimaced as Kate yelled this was going to be the most exciting night ever.

"Are you on something Kate "asked Kaycee fluffing her hair in the mirror; "Because if you are, I want some"?

Laughing Kate shook her head, "Nope sorry I do not share my pogue with anyone:" Kaycee stopped what she was doing while what Kate had said processed "Wait ewe that's my brother you're talking about". She shuddered trying to erase those vile nasty thoughts from her mind. True if she hadn't had know pogue all her life than there might have been a possible crush there but since she has known him all her life to think of him in any other light than that was utter gross.

"Look mike will be here soon I'm going to go to the bathroom you two can either hang out here and wait for Caleb and pogue to return or head back to the dorms I'll probably see you guys at Nikki's later anyway" Kaycee said walking into the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. She should be happy about this date. She was going with one of the hottest well close to hottest guys in the school minus her brother and friends but for some reason she just wasn't. The plan had to get word to Edward so he would be jealous and want to talk to her and be around her. And why was she so worked up over this guy, like he was what she had been waiting for her whole life. Her prince charming, her superhero that's what she wanted him to be. The conversation that she had with him played over and over in her mind's eye like a broken record. "Stay away from him" she mocked herself. Why would he say something like that, it was like he liked her or something. Kaycee shook her head; no that couldn't be it, Edward could get any girl he wanted not her. Not someone who was damaged goods, "God! Chase did a number on you did he girl" she said to her reflection leaning in to check her makeup. The temperature in the room suddenly began to drop. "I'm not finished with you yet" whispered her own reflection. Kaycee sprang back from the mirror watching in utter horror as her image began to change. No longer was it her image in the mirror but chases staring back at her. He smirked lunging from the mirror at her. All she could do was scream and duck hoping Sarah and Kate would come running.

Sara and who had been still in the room leapt to their feet when the sudden scream occurred and proceeded to bang on the door " Kaycee are you okay what's going on in there" yelled Sara desperately trying to get the door knob to turn. She could hear them banging on the door yelling for her to open but she just couldn't bring herself to reach for the door. Huddled against the bathtub Kaycee stared at the mirror. What the hell did I just see" she thought did I really just see Chase, was he really there. It's impossible he's dead, Caleb said they never found a body could he really have escaped. Kaycee could wrap her mind around the possibility that somehow the guy would win her heart then used her to get to her brother and the others would suddenly appear. Could he.

Standing up she straightened her appearance and walked out to find Sara and Kate looking extremely worried "are you okay why you screamed like that?"Asked Kate.

"I'm fine really I saw a spider and screamed that's all sorry if I scared you guys "Kaycee said covering the fear that was still lodged in her throat. She had a date to go on. No way was she going to let this get to her, no way no how. The two friends wanted to ask more when a knock interrupted them "Come in" called out Kate. Caleb entered his sister's room to find them all standing there kaycee looked a bit frightened while the other two looked they wanted to scream at kaycee for something. "Hey I hate to intrude here but kaycee your dates here" he said walking back out.

"Look I'll tell you guys all about it later okay don't wait up" she said waving to towards the bathroom.

"What?" he asked to his girlfriend. "Before you came in here Kaycee was in the bathroom screaming her lungs out when we tried to get in to see what was wrong we couldn't open the door, it was like someone was holding in closed" Sara answered wrapping her arms around.

"And when we asked her what happened she said she saw a spider and that's why she screamed" said Kate remembering all too well what spiders meant. It is trade mark; his calling card what chase loved to use the most against his enemies. Caleb frowned at those words he walked into the bathroom and could feel the power radiating from every inch of it. "Someone was using I can feel it."He said the girls looked at each other "maybe it was Reid playing a joke on her, you know how he loves to do that" said Sara. "Maybe I'll ask him at Nikki's lets go the others are waiting for us" he answered leaving the room. Caleb prayed that it was Reid and not something else something worse.

The ride over to Nikki's should have been the first clue to her how the night was going to go. All the way there Mike had kept trying to place his hand on kaycee's thigh and move it upwards to where it shouldn't even be, not that it should be on her thigh either. But really all the touching feely was starting to get on her nerves. "Okay Mike I don't like you touching me like okay could you please stop" she asked pushing his hand away again for like the fifth time that night. Dinner had been a disaster too again with the hands.

"Well sorry Ms. Danvers" He answers sarcastically. Huffing she turned him out praying that this night would end quickly maybe she could get a ride home with her brother or one of the guys because she certainly wasn't going to get a ride with her date. Finally they had arrived at Nikki's Mike scrambled out of the truck not even bothering to open the door for her. Yup not going home with him she thought following him inside.

Nikki's the hottest place to be if you were a Spenser's student and always crowded, Mike and Kaycee entered mike looking smugly while placing his arm around her waist "Okay clearly this was a mistake" Kaycee thought again pushing mike off of her. Seeing her family happily she rushed over getting as far away from her date as possible but he followed her.

"Save me please" she whispered giving her brother a hug before claiming a seat between Tyler and Reid.

"Awe what's wrong beautiful date not going as you planned" asked Reid patting her on the head.

Swatting his hand away "Knock it off Reid please I've had enough touchy feely already "she said

"What do you mean" asked Pogue if that guy had done anything to her he would pay dearly for it.

Kaycee shook her head at him "Nothing I can't handle he's just little bit on the groupie side that's all" she said looking around for her date when she realized he had left her as soon as she had sat down. Out the corner of her eye she couldn't believe what she was seeing "What the hell is he doing here" she practically screamed.

"Who?"Asked Caleb following his sisters gaze finally spotting the Cullen's sitting over in a corner watching the crowd except for Edward who had his eyes locked on Kaycee.

"Edward Cullen" she answered with a hint of distain upon her voice, how dare he she thought who does he think he is.

Locking eyes Edward smirked at her. They had arrived well before anyone else making sure that they had plenty of time to hunt before being in room crammed with hot blooded hormonal teenagers. "I don't see why all of us have to be here "Huffed Rosalie, she couldn't understand what drew Edward to these human girls. He should have learned with Bella how much trouble it was to get involved with one of them. Granted Bella had won over everyone in the family including her. "Because he likes her and she'll help him" stated Alice. Rosalie went to argue but shut her mouth instead she learned long ago no argues with Alice. He continued to stare at her as she tried to have fun but he could clearly see how uncomfortable she was with that filthy excuse of a boy trying to impress her friends and his by showing up with the sister of one of sons.

"Is he still watching?" she asked breathing a short sigh of relief when mike had left to get them drinks. She had told Sara this wasn't her greatest plan, all she wanted to do was make Edward talk to her and to make him jealous because she realized that she did have feelings for him.

"Yeah he is, why "asked Kate

"He doesn't look angry does he" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well he does a little but that was only when Mike was trying to feel you up on the dance floor" replied Kate.

Before she could ask any more questions her wonderful date had return. "Here you go baby" Mike gestured to the drink in his hand.

"Umm thank you" she answered it down not quite trusting the drink before her.  
"What is it not good enough for you" Mike stated with sudden anger.

Kaycee looked at him in shock "wait what? no it's fine I'm just not thirsty at the moment what gave you the idea that it wasn't good enough" She asked. The table had gone silent with his sudden outburst. Mike shrugged his shoulders "Nothing it's just that you keep looking at the Cullen guy thought maybe you wished he was the one getting you the drink and not me". He murmured.

"Look mike lets go outside and talk okay, there's something I need to tell you anyway." Kaycee sighed pulling him towards the back. Outside the night had turned cold. Colder than usual she thought, "So what did you want to talk to me about" He asked.

Kaycee studied the night sky "I haven't been completely honest with you" she continued "The only reason why I went on this date with you was to get Edward to be jealous of you and to talk to me again". A sudden wave of relief had just lifted off of her shoulders she turned to face mike, she turned to face his reaction.

His face held no emotion like one of those masks, not one that you would find in some stupid horror movie but one with perfect, smoothly polished features, those of a statue, white and lifeless. "You used me" he accused fist slowly clenching and unclenching. Kaycee took a step back not knowing what reaction she was going to get. Now he was shaking and she began to fear, "You used me" He repeated this time stepping closer forcing her back against the wall.

" Mike calm down I know what I did was very wrong and I should have told you the truth earlier I'm really sorry please back off your starting to scare me" said Kaycee trying to keep her voice steady hoping no fear was in it while she tried to calm him down.

Back inside He watched the door not blinking as if he was willing her to walk back inside. "Something's wrong" Said Jasper "I sense an overwhelming fear coming from outside". (Sorry Jedi moment there folks).

Edward was up and out the door before the others could stop him, something was wrong she was in trouble. He had been so focused on the door that he had blocked out all thoughts around him including the parasite. He smelled the air around him searching for her sent, it was coming from the woods towards the back. He raced deep into the night praying he would get there in time.

Desperately she tried to hold onto her hysterics but was working Mike had dragged he back down the alley into the words behind the bar. Strong hands were now on her waist " No you don't, you're not stopping me from getting my treat for having to take you out" He said it more to himself than to her. The press of his hand over her mouth and waist was really starting to hurt. "Someone helps me" she silently screamed knowing that no one would hear her. Kaycee began to shove at his chest but the hold was too strong. He threw her to the ground, the impact knocked the wind out of her. His lips bore down upon her in a savage kiss she could her shirt being torn away as he fumbled for his pants. She started to gag and felt light headiness start to take control.

Through the darkness a furious voice commanded " Get off of her" The sudden heaviness that was mike was gone from atop her. She was amazed as to how the choking fear had vanished, how she felt utterly safe and for that moment, totally unconcerned that her date had just tried to rape her and now lay in an unconscious heap upon the ground.

She gazed upon her rescuer with awe and wonder, Edward Cullen had saved her twice now. Why he was always there when she needed someone was something she wanted to ask him but decided to wait for another time. At the moment he looked like he wanted to kill mike and who could blame him.

"Are you okay" she asked

"No" he said his tone was completely livid.

" Are you okay" he asked finally turning away from the body, holding out his hand to her. She gladly took it stumbling to her feet " Yes surprisingly I am, the shock will probably set in later". Offering her his jacket he began to lead he towards his car "I'm sure you don't want to explain what happened right now to your brother so I'm going to take you home" He said opening to door for her.

Silently she climbed on in, he was right how could she face her friends after what had just happened. The ride remained quiet both not knowing what to say to the other. Pulling in front of the Danvers mansion kaycee stared at her home hoping her mom was asleep already. "If I don't say this now I will probably forget to do it later" she said turning to look at her hero. Kaycee looked deep into his eyes now noticing how dark they were almost black, that strange she thought they were golden in the bar " Umm thank you for what you did tonight" she finally stuttered out. He simply nodded as she climbed from the car. He stayed till he saw that she was safe inside.

Kaycee made her way to her room stripping she climbed into bed, man what was she going to say to Caleb when he got home. Not really wanting to deal with him she turned her light off plunging the room into darkness. Sleep slowly started to creep in. From the darkness someone whispered "Its okay go to sleep nothing will harm you". She smiled succumbing to her dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb watched his baby sister make her way through the lunch crowd something was wrong he could tell. She had changed, her smile didn't fully reach her eyes and she was jumpy all the time. Well not all the time guess he had to thank Edward Cullen for that. Ever since a couple days ago he had gone from not talking to her down right being rude. Now he would never leave her side, always one step either next to her or behind her. He was like her shadow, her constant companion.

Every little sound, move, touch made her cringe and cower with fear. When did her world become her nightmare. Kaycee tried to move through the crowd without having to touch too many people. Since that night she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. Mike thank god had gotten the clue and stayed as far away from her as possible doubt Edward would let me near her. The nightmares didn't help either. She would wake in the middle of the night with a scream ready to erupt from within. She looked around for the regular table where everyone would be sitting but couldn't find them she looked towards the Cullen table, only four were there. Where was Edward She thought maybe he had not come to school that day. Disappointment flooded through her senses, her gaze flew around the lunch room till she finally found him at an empty table that was actually across from his family. Why hadn't she seem him there before, He raised one hand motioning for her to join him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that his family was too happy about it.

It was like her mind had shut off, her body took control moving her feet towards him, and "Why don't you sit with me today" He asked smiling .

"Umm okay" she answered sitting automatically watching with open curiosity and caution. Their next few moments held silence kaycee slowly picking apart her food. Edward watched her and his family watched them, not to keen on the quietness that had settled over the table even though they were surrounded by noise kaycee decided to make the first move "why are you doing this?" she asked greatly puzzled by this sudden turn of attention " IF this is about what happened last night then I'm very thankful that you were there Edward but I do not need a babysitter."

"I decided as long as I was going to hell I might was well do it thoroughly, besides you look like you needed a friend that night". He answered.

She stared at him "What makes you think I want your friendship?"

He rose a quizzical brow "What makes you think all I want is friendship" He asked.

She actually growled at him "Why do you answer a question with a question?"

Edward regarded his next question carefully "Do you have so little regard for your life".

"Wait, what regard for my life" She said in outright shock "Do you actually think that I wanted what happen to happen as it did?"

"No but I think your choice in guys should change". He answered

"OH! Then who should I date hmmm you than Edward". She replied.

"Perhaps" he answered

Kaycee was starting to get really annoyed here, "Who does he think he is" she thought "fine let's see how he likes this". Leaning forward "Okay let's say that I did date you, would you feel that honesty is the going to be the key to our relationship?"

Edward did reply for he knew if he really answered the question then he would be forced to tell her the truth about him and he knew that was what she was getting at.

"Yes I believe that all relationships need honesty in them , but sometimes being honest can hurt the ones we love so we choose to lie in order to protect them from the hurt that we might cause" he answered , " Do you think that I would not be honest with you?".

Kaycee carefully placed her answer " I know somehow you knew where I was last night and I know that there is more to you than you are willing to tell me, like right now I know your hiding something I can see it in your eyes. You want to tell me but you're scared to."

"I'm not scared to tell you I'm scared I will hurt you and I promise not to hurt you" He replied.

"NO Edward" she said "don't promise me that, that's a promise no one can keep even someone as perfect as you". Kaycee gathered her things and left the lunch room all the while he watched her leave. Someone had hurt her he could clearly see that and whoever had hurt her would pay dearly for it.

Alice placed a hand gently upon his "Edward are you okay" she asked

"Her eyes held the same pain" he answered, "why?"

Alice was greatly concerned for her brother she could see the inner battle he was fighting. "You both have been hurt greatly but suffer the same pain. I know how much you loved Bella Edward we all know she was our sister a daughter to Carlisle and Esme, now is the time to move on and maybe Kaycee can help ease the pain and loneliness"

"Will she let me" he asked "Do I have to strength to let her in".

"Yes she will not because I've seen it she will become a part of our family but because she's just as lost and lonely as you. Follow her". She pushed him gently in the direction. No more encouragement was needed he followed like he would follow her to the ends of the earth if it called for it.

"This isn't a good idea" said Rosalie as Alice rejoined them.

"You might not like it rose but you will accept it and protect her or you may leave" said Alice with great authority that the others have never heard from her.

"What have you seen?"Asked Jasper

"Something is coming" answered Alice "Something dark and cold I've never seen anything like it before, whatever it is, is coming for kaycee."

The group all took in what Alice had said if something wanted to hurt Kaycee then it would have to go through them. For nothing would harm the girl their brother loved.

Kaycee had gone to the girl's room after she had stormed out of the lunchroom her conversation with Edward played over and over in her mind. He had made her face the unspoken pain that chase as well as the death of her father had caused. She wanted to blame Caleb for dad's death but she couldn't he knew what his son was fighting and gave his life gladly. Chase on the other hand had her heart and burned it when he decided to use her against her family the way he did. Looking up into the mirror her eyes froze, her gaze locking with the shadow behind her.

"What do you want with me" she asked "Why are you doing this?"

"I want your body broken, you are nothing but wasted space" whispered the shadow.

Lunging forward the ghostly figure slammed in to her tossing her into the mirror shattering it to the floor. Kaycee screamed out in pain trying to run for the door only to be thrown to the ground as the door was flung off the hinges. She looked in to the face of Edward Bursting into tears kaycee threw herself into his arms. Instinctively he held her close to him "what happened" he asked scanning the area for some form of danger but not finding one. Edward had been on his way to find kaycee and had heard her scream.

The scream that wanted to erupt she pressed herself closer to his body, "No please, please don't make me tell" she cried.

"Okay okay you don't have to tell me its okay I'm here now" he answered soothing her best he could. Edward pried her arms away so he could get proper easements. She was extremely pale that any other vampire would think her one of them until they heard her heartbeat. After a few deep breaths Kaycee was able to calm herself down "I'm fine" she said pulling away to straighten her appearance.

Why did you scream? "He asked

"I saw Aaron down the hall and he scared me so I screamed and ran into the bathroom" knowing how completely retarded that sounded kaycee went with it knowing that Edward wouldn't believe it even if it was what had really happened. Edward knew she was lying for Aaron was nowhere near this part of the school in fact he was on the other side having some "fun" with Kira. He shuddered that was one set of thoughts he didn't want to see or hear. He made the decision not to press the issue; kaycee was clearly still very shaken by what had just happened.

"Look why don't I take you home your teachers already know that you're not feeling well so let's go" he said guiding her toward the entrance.

"Wait what do you mean my teachers already know I'm going home and when did I say that I wanted to go home I'm fine" Kaycee demanded taken a step back.

He grabbed her hand "Don't worry Alice has it all taken care of it so I'm taking you home" He replied with a tug.

"How does Alice know I'm going home" she demanded again something wasn't right about this picture. Not the fact of what had just happened in the bathroom but the fact that someone she was going home and everyone knew already even if she hadn't decided to do so, it was made for her.

"I called her" he answered

"When, when did you call her because you've been talking with me the whole time and not once did I see you pull out a cell phone and call your sister" Kaycee stated pointing a finger at him.

"Yes you did" he said "It was right in my hand, you saw me call her."

"NO I didn't" she pressed " I may be a little out of it right now Edward but I would be realized you were making a phone call."

"Look I had the phone in my back pocket I pulled it out and called Alice Okay" Frustration was clearly getting to him "You're not going to let this go are you."

Scrunching her face up like she was thinking really hard "NO" she said simply.

"In that case I hope you enjoy disappointment" Edward stormed off down the hall.

"Hey wait, what about my ride home "she yelled after him.

Suddenly he was before her "Alice will give you a ride, now if you don't mind this was a mistake to become friends with each other."

"NO it wasn't don't say that "Kaycee said gently she reached for his hand.

" You know nothing about me or my past so stop pretending like you want to be apart of it. This isn't some comic book, I'm not some dark brooding superhero that needs saving".

"I don't believe you, you can trust me Edward I'm your friend" she said.

"Friends, you and I will never be just friends" He yanked his hand away storming off once more.

"Please don't shut me out" she pleaded to his back.

"Sorry enjoy disappointment"

"One step forward two steps back" she muttered watching him turn the corner and out of her site. Kaycee then looked towards the bathroom, what the hell is happening. Why this thing is keep attacking her maybe she should tell the others. She had a feeling that the one they thought was gone might just be the other causing her all the trouble. It looked like it would be right up his alley. Great the covenant supervillian was back. OH! Joy.


	11. Chapter 11

The colonial house still looked the same as it did the last time she had been to it. The last time she had visited her father before he died. Not bothering to even stop at home kaycee had made the call to everyone. It was hard to think that maybe he really was back or that someone else might be targeting her but using the images of chase to hurt her.

"Welcome home Ms Danvers." Greeted Gerome the family's caretaker. He would only ever smile just for her never for anyone else just for her. He once had told her that she reminded him of his little girl if she had survived the car accident that had taken his family long ago.

"Hello Gerome it's been a long time hasn't it?" she asked giving him a hug. "You haven't changed one bit".

Inside Kaycee was hit with all the smells of the old house, bits of her father lingered all over. Books, maps, even some clothes and the medical machine that helped him stay alive for so long. Now it sat dust covered in a corner never to be used again.

"so, come sit and tell old Gerome why you came here not that you can't but you only would come here to keep this old man company" he asked.

Taking the seat that he offered next to the fire she sat silent for a second, "I think that Chase is back" she said softly.

"He can't be, he was killed in the fire Caleb said so" he responded in disbelief.

Kaycee shook her head "you know they never found the body just because the fearless leader said it doesn't mean it's the truth. It doesn't mean he was actually killed. "She argued.

Before gnome had the opportunity to argue back that maybe she was wrong the clear sounds of people approaching could only mean that the sons had finally arrived. "Good lets get this show on the road" she said heading down the basement where for centuries the members of the covenant gathered. One by one the sons took their seats, kaycee remained standing.

"Okay what's this all about just to let you know I was in the middle of something important" Reid stated.

"Doing Stacy bullock isn't something important Reid "Kaycee snapped at him

"Whoa who got your panties in a twist" he shot back.

"Enough you two, now kaycee what's this about?"Asked Caleb silencing both before they started a huge argument.

Finding the way to tell them was harder than she thought it would be. "I've been seeing things."

"What things?" asked Pogue?

"Well I think someone's been sending me umm darkling's" she answered.

"There's no way. The only one to send a darkling was chase and he's dead" shouted Reid

"How do you know he's actually dead? Reid" argued Kaycee "They never found the body. So we don't know if he's actually dead or not."

"Caleb kicked his ass he's flew right into a burning barn he's dead Caleb tell her" argued Reid

Caleb studied his baby sister.

"Come on Caleb you know this isn't something that I would lie about. I know what I saw" Kaycee exclaimed.

"Your not seriously going to believe her are you" asked Reid

" I'm going to take in consideration what she's saying" Caleb's voice rang with authority that befell a natural leader. " Kaycee I need you to tell me about theses sightings."

" The first one was the night I went out with Mike. I went to the bathroom and at first thought that maybe one of you guys was messing with me by playing with my mirror but it suddenly changed to an image of chase and he said he wasn't finished with me yet." She continued " The second time was at school after I had that nice discussion with Edward, I went to the bathroom and when I was looking in the mirror again there was a shadow behind me and I could see a full body but no features just a shadow really. But this time it something different it said that it wanted my body broken in two then lunged at me." Kaycee watched the array of reactions from everyone. Tyler was one of shock, Reid still held some disbelief that what she was saying was the truth or she was making it up. She was actually starting to get really annoyed with Reid he had been acting really strange for the past couple of days. Pogue's reaction was normal he looked extremely angry that someone was messing with a friend. Caleb's face though held no reaction, like what she had said was still processing.

" You know it's strange that all of this stuff started happening when the Cullen's started going to school with us" Reid accused.

" Do you know how crazy you sound accusing them of this "yelled Kaycee

" OH you defending them now, or should I say him" Reid yelled back.

" What the hell is your probably Reid, you jealous that I found someone and haven't come running to you" she yelled at him. That was a low blow and they all knew it. Back in the day Reid actually had a crush on kaycee and she returned it. Everyone thought that they would end up a couple and Caleb actually agreed with it but it didn't happen. Reid being who he was started to use a lot , kaycee tried to change that and they only ended fighting all the time. Caleb knew that they had a lot to get off their chests, this however was not the time or the place to discuss it. He also knew that they had slept together a couple of times before she had been sent away.

"Okay before we even start to go around making all these accusation is to get some information on the Cullen's. All we know is they moved here from Washington. Their adopted and their dad is the new doctor in town. Kaycee I know that you like Edward but for right now I want you to stay away from him just until we know that they are not the ones behind all of this" Caleb ordered to her. As much as it made her angry she knew that he was only looking out for her and that he just wanted to be wrong on this. Caleb actually like the Cullen's he himself had a few classes with Jasper and enjoyed a few good conversations with him about the civil war. So she understood what he wanted her to do even if she didn't like it. Avoiding Edward was going to be hard seeing as they had quite a few classes together and he always seemed to show up when she was in trouble.

" Well since it seems we have a plan let's go to Nikki's so I can win some money off of Abbot." Exclaimed Reid grinning like a mad man.

" Your just going to cheat so what's the point?" asked Kaycee

Reid pushed her playfully " Because the best part of the whole thing is seeing his face when I make the most impossible shot and then when I take his money."

That night they all forgot their problems for just a few short hours. That night they got to be teenagers enjoying a night with friends.

The next few days were quite nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kaycee actually got a few good nights of sleep, no one sent a darkling that wanted to rip her body apart. She also had been avoiding Edward as much as possible. It hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be seeing as he hadn't been in school for a week. She could figure that out either the whole Cullen crew hadn't been in school either. It could have been the cold that was going around, it couldn't be the weather since it had been sunny instead of cloudy.

The only thing that had stayed the same was the dreams of the girl and the guy in the field holding the body of another person. She still couldn't get close enough to see who it was but she could see from the back that he looked a lot like Edward. Same skin color and hair too.

She sat picking at her lunch when word had gotten to the table that they had returned. Kaycee looked up to watch them gracefully enter the room like they owned it. " You know if you continue to stare like that your only going to fuel the rumors even more" Said Sarah looking at her friend.

Kaycee turned her attention to Sarah " What rumors?" she asked

Sarah answered " They're saying that you and Edward were secretly dating and he decided he wanted nothing to do with you so he dumped you and now you sit here staring at him longingly". Dramatically throwing herself upon Caleb as the others all laughed.

" That's total bullshit"Kaycee answered " We were never dating to begin with hell I wouldn't even call us friends". She shook her head, strange why am I suddenly so dizzy she thought.

"Hey guys I think I need to go to the nurses I suddenly don't feel so good" She said standing up only to get hit with another dizzy spell this time harder than the first one causing her to grip the table hard.

Caleb caught her as yet another wave hit. " Caleb what's happening?" Kaycee cried.

" I don't know let's get you to the nurse" He answered picking her up when she couldn't walk. Other students began to watch what was going on, some even went to get teachers. Racing to the nurses none had noticed Edward was now missing from the table.

Her lunges felt like they were on fire "I can't breathe" She gasps laying on one of the beds. The nurses gather around her could tell what was wrong it was like she was having some sort of episode but what they couldn't tell. Placing an oxygen mask on one nurse told her they were going to send for an ambulance to take her to the hospital. She didn't want to go. She hated hospitals, people died in hospitals.

Edward had called Carlisle he had wanted to rush to her side the minute he had walked into the school but stayed away. Then the attack happened, he and the others sensed the evil presence but couldn't pin point where it was coming from. So he did the next best thing that he could but call the only person that he would trust with her. His father.

Outside the Nurses office Caleb paced back and forth. No one had come out the room to tell them what was going on with his baby sister.

"What's taking so long?" Asked Kate holding onto Pogue who was rubbing her shoulder.

" I don't know babe" he answered.

"It looked like she was having some sort of panic attack but ten time's worse" Said Tyler.

The sound of footsteps entering the room made them all turn. There in the doorway stood Edward Cullen and a tall blonde haired man. "This is my father I asked him to come and look at Kaycee when I heard about what had happened" he said gesturing to who quickly went into the examination room.

Kaycee looked in awe at her first look of the famous . The statement tall dark and handsome did not due this man justice. The same pale white skin, amber eyes and glorious blonde hair slicked back. Carlisle could see why Edward was drawn to her; there was something about her that drew you in. Not something evil but something on a magical level he could only guess. Her body shook from the attack but her eyes held no fear even though he could sense it.

Kneeling down next to her he took off the mask so she could talk properly. "So Mrs. Danvers I hear you had some sort of panic attack" he asked

"I don't know what it was, I was standing up to leave when all of a sudden I felt really dizzy and I had the shakes like when you get cold really quickly. I had no control over my limbs if Caleb hadn't had caught me then I would have passed out on the floor or something" she answered slowly sitting up.

"Well I would like to take a quick look and we'll see if we can find out what's wrong hmm" he said starting to register her breathing habits.

Over the next few minutes Dr. Cullen examined Kaycee only to determine that she was suffering from sleep depression from all the dreams that she had been having as well as the normal typical school stuff.

"Kaycee it looks like all you need is a couple good night's sleep, if you have any more problems here's my card please feel free to call me I do, do house calls" he said handing her a card with all the proper information on it.

The sudden realization that everyone in the lunch room saw her freak out she realized that Edward must have saw it too and called in his father to check her out. Now she really had to thank him for what he did today. Trying to understand what had happened to her kaycee just couldn't understand. But deep down inside she knew that somehow someway chase was the one behind everything it like she was going insane. Would the others believe her or would they think she was crazy too.

With the help of Dr. Cullen Kaycee left the room to find that everyone was waiting for her is including Edward. To tell you the truth she was a bit surprised by that. When the door had opened if he could hold his breath he would have. Edward was so happy to see her that he immediately wanted to go to her side. Hold her, shelter her from all harm. But he wouldn't. It was in that instance that he knew the truth. He Edward Cullen was head over heels in love with Kaycee Danvers. And he was tired of fighting it.

Caleb thanked the good doctor for coming all the way to the school to look at his sister. He was also greatly relieved to learn that the reason behind the attack was lack of sleep. And a few nights sleep was all she needed. The ride home seemed longer than usual. Kaycee watched her brother she could tell he wanted to say something but couldn't. "Just say it Caleb" she insisted.

Caleb sighed "I think your right about chase. I don't think that the Cullen's are behind any of it."

"How could you tell?" she asked not sure whether to believe his answer or not.

"When Dr. Cullen was in there with you. His eyes never left the door, he never flinched. Wouldn't look at anyone or say anything. All he could think about was you. At that moment for some reason I knew that they didn't have anything to do with it." He said never taking his eyes off the road.

Silence hung in the air "You really think he's back "she said.

"Yeah I do but I think we're going to need to be on our guard for now until we really know whether he is really back." Answered Caleb pulling into home.

"I know for one thing I don't want you going anywhere alone for awhile. I know that this is going to be hard for you but please humor your big brother right now. I'm' just trying to look out for you" He exclaimed pulling her close to hug.

"I know you are Caleb and your right I don't like it but I'd rather have some sort of protection than nothing at all. I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning" she said heading upstairs. Little did she know, she had been followed home, deep in the woods he stood? Silently watching, protecting, and loving. No one would harm her, not with a vampire standing by.


	12. Chapter 12

Days seemed to blend into each other. Signs of chase actually returning seemed for the time being nonexistent. For that Kaycee was grateful, that meant the nightmares would stop. She no longer talked with the woman in her other dreams; she just now saw the same picture over and over again, the silent woods and the field with boy leaning over the body of another.

She still couldn't make out what she was supposed to do when she figured out who the guy was. To her he looked a lot like Edward. Speaking of Edward Kaycee had grown to study him and his family more and more each day. She had a good idea what he was but she wasn't sure. It was still pretty clear though. The non eating, incredible beauty, pale skin disappearing on sunny days. Yup, she Kaycee Ann Danvers was in love with a vampire. Boy! Was Caleb going to flip, they all will when they find out that they have a coven of vampires going to school with them now. As if dealing with other warlocks or witches if that's what you wanted to call the covenant was bad enough to deal with now you've got them.

Now the was hard part, getting Edward to admit that he was a vampire was going to be the tricky part or atleast she thought it would be. She decided after school would be the best time so she would wait upon the steps as her fellow students trickled by some calling out greetings she nodded towards them. When her gaze locked with his there was no going back. Gesturing with a slight nod Edward headed towards the woods and she followed compelled with this sudden desire to never leave his side. A feeling she knew was something she couldn't fight. They headed deep into the dark woods the sounds of school fell far behind her. This was it; this was the moment she was waiting for.

"You don't know how similar this is to the first time" Edward said turning around to meet her steady gaze.

"The first time to what?" she asked a bit confused. Has he told someone else what he was before her. Where was this said person.

" Once upon a time there was a girl who gave up her life with her mother to live in a rainy town called Forks. This girl was nothing special atleast that's what she thought. The first time that I saw her I knew she was going to be trouble. Her blood sang to me, it called to me. I tried to stay away I even hunted for two weeks in Alaska to try and rid myself of her smell. But I couldn't stay away. MY family stood behind me except for Rosalie but she grew to love her as well."

Kaycee had a hard time herself taking all in what Edward had just told her sitting up against a tree " what did she look like" She asked

He smiled gently as if he was suddenly transported back in time to see her for the first time all over again. ' Bella as a human was extremely clumsy she couldn't walk two feet without tripping herself or someone else I remember her saying how she kept trying to tell her gym teacher not to let her play any sports for fear or harming someone or herself. They never listened." He laughed at the memories.

Kaycee's mind froze at that moment "Wait you said as a human, what else she would be?"

Edward knew at that moment that he had said something he shouldn't have. Again another human girl had seemed to have wormed her way into his life and heart. "Don't you find it curious at lunch how we have food but don't eat? How pale our skin is to the point that if you look close enough you see our veins or when the sun is out we are not in school. Don't you find that the least bit strange Kaycee" He asked almost forcefully.

"Edward I know your probably expecting me to freak out or run away screaming but there's something that I've got to tell you." She rose to her feet inching closer towards him. Gently she took his face between her hands "I know what you are. I've known for some time but I was hoping that at some point you would d trust me and tell me yourself like you are now. But I want you know one thing before anything more is said."

Edward remained silent, kaycee wasn't sure if it was because she just revealed that she knew what he was or he was waiting for what she was going to say next. Taking a deep breath Kaycee continued "I don't care what you are, I care about you. I know that something very tragic happened in your life and I hope you trust me enough to be there for you if you let me."

He pushed her away roughly "NO!" He screamed, "You need to understand exactly what I am what my family is. You need to understand"  
Kaycee was in his face again "Edward I do understand more than you know I do understand, if there is more than please tell me. "

She wanted to comfort him if he would let her. He pushed her away again. No she had to get exactly why he was sometimes called a monster.

"In the movies we are called the children of the night, but the more common term is vampire. I am a vampire Kaycee you should be running in fear. I doubt that you would get very far. You wouldn't be able to out run me." He was behind her before she could even blink. Leaning closely he whispered "If you could fight me off. Everything about me draws you in.

"Edward Please" she actually begged.

"You wanted me scared I am you know I am. But I also know you won't hurt me. Turning around to face him.

He should back away he knew he should, he wouldn't, he was tired of fighting what he felt for her.

"Why can't I resist you?" He breathed his mouth close to hers.

Smiled "Probably the way I can't resist you, we've both been hurt by our pasts. Now we have found each other and nothing is going to tear us apart" she put her hands on his forearms and held him as though she need his strength to steady herself. He brushed her mouth lightly, than fully kissed her.

From far above the lovely couple little did they know they were being watched. "Isn't that cute true love found again" Chase sneered "A vampire and a witch but he doesn't know she's a witch yet. Maybe it's time I step things up a notch. Soon I will have not only destroyed the covenant and take their powers I will have her by my side once again and her powers will be mine" He chuckled evilly. "Little girl little girl let me come in" He whispered into the twilight. Leaving the couple far below find comfort and solace in each other for now.

Authors note : Sorry guys for the short chapter looked longer when I wrote it. All well hope you like it. Be gentle on your reviews. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter updated....i was have computer issues...I hope you all like it and please dont forget at the end to drop me a line on what you think of the chapter...i will try to have another one up soon. thanks so much for haning in there..and enjoy.

If someone had told her that when she moved back she would fall in love with a vampire, she would have looked at them like they were crazy. Then the police would have been called because, clearly, a crazy person was running around. Yet here she was laying in a vampires arms. "Tell me Edward," she asked, ⌠would you tell me more about Bella and how you became a vampire"

He remained silent for just a minute " I told you she moved to Forks when me and my family had settled. Her father was the chief of police and the people at school all fell for her. It was like kindergarten or something and she was the shiny new toy they all were fighting over," he laughed.

"When I first met her I was hit so hard by the smell of her blood that I tried to get out of the class we shared or I might have revealed us to everyone. That wouldve been very bad. But there was no other classes open at the time so I had to stay. Now some of my kind have gifts, if you will, special talents. Some can do things while others cant."

"What do you mean?" she asked, "what kind of gifts?■

"Well. Alice, she umm┘ she can see things before they happen - as long as the person stays with a decision. But, her visions are very subjective. The future isnt set in stone. What she sees one second might change the next," he answered.

"OH!"

"With me, I can hear what others are thinking as long as they are near me. The more familiar that I am with the voice, I can hear them a few miles away.■

" OH! GOD!■ Kaycee thought. ⌠Can he hear my thoughts? Oh God, I really hope he cant because this could be a very long night if he can."

⌠Can you hear my thoughts?" she asked nervously.

" No I cant. Thats why I acted the way I did around you. I couldn't read you and what I felt for you was something I wasn't planning on either. You don't know how similar to Bella you really are. Even her thoughts I couldn't read. And I'm not sure why." He answered while brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm still a bit confused here. I thought to become a vampire you had to be bitten and near death in order to change."

"No, the only one who was near death was Carlisle and he wouldn't change anyone who had another choice. It's really hard to change a person. See human blood is like a drug, you can't just take a little. You have to have all of it. He found me in a hospital┘ dying of Spanish influenza. The disease had already claimed my parents and I was alone. I think that's why he choose me. There was so many dying that no one would notice when a body would disappear."

Everything he was telling her sounded so far fetch and crazy that she believed him. She knew he wouldn't lie to her - not now anyways. "How did the rest of your family join?"

"Well, there's Carlisle, who's as close to a father figure as you can get. I have so much respect for him. It took a lot of restraint for him to pull away like that. Carlisle trained himself not be a monster and drink human blood. Instead, he taught himself, and the rest of us, to live off the blood of animals. After he had changed me, he found his wife Esme in another hospital. She jumped off a cliff after loosing her child during birth. Then we found Rosalie who was dying in alley. Her soon to be husband beat the crap out of her. She was the one to find Emmett, who had been attacked by a bear, and is now his favorite to eat. Later, Alice and Jasper showed up wanting to be apart of our family and its been that way ever since," he said.

The day had turned to night, Kaycee never even noticed the cold creeping in. Edward did though.  
"Let's get you home, I'll tell you the rest there. Your lips are starting to turn blue." She nodded and Edward picked her up gently like she was nothing but a feather.

The sudden realization of not having a ride hit her full force. "How exactly are we going to get home? I don't have my phone with me. I left it at Caleb's. Unless you have yours with you."

"Don't worry, us vampires have other ways of transportation," He said, taking off in a dead sprint. Rushing winds around her face forced Kaycee to close her eyes.

"We only drive cars and walk sometimes to appear more human and the earlier we start in one school the longer we can stay in the area." When it seemed they were going to head straight into a tree Edward would veer another way, avoiding whatever was in their path. Long before she realized, they were in front of her house.

"Wow! That was quick. You move like this all the time?" she asked.

He simply grinned at her. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, it's really late. Maybe you should go to the backdoor or something. I'm sure my Mom's passed out somewhere. Plus, I didn't see Caleb's car but that doesn't mean he isn't home. I haven't exactly come up with a idea on what to say when I'm asked why I was out so late on a school night either," Kaycee explained.

" I'd like to properly introduce myself to your family at some point," he said.

"Hey, I'm all for formal introductions but right now its eleven at night on, let me say again, a school night. I don't know about vampires and sleep but I'm still human here and I need sleep┘ like two hours ago," she said while opening the front door.

" KAYCEE ANN DANVERS YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" someone yelled from inside, mostly likely her mother who she thought was passed out - clearly not.

" See. I'll see you tomorrow at school," she said in a hurried shooing motion. Kaycee entered the living room facing her mom. Looking as if she never aged, Evelyn Danvers was a force to be reckoned with if you broke curfew and right now her daughter was in serious trouble. "So glad to see you decided to come home tonight, dear. Where exactly were you? If you tell me you were out with Reid again - so help me Kaycee - you'll be grounded for a week."

"MOM, I'm.."

"Quiet!" Evelyn demanded. "This afternoon your brother comes home asking if I've seen my daughter - who I assumed had been at school like she was suppose to be - only to find out that she had left right after lunch with some boy and hadn't been seen since. Won't even answer her phone. Care to explain your behavior young lady?"

She shuffled her feet a bit, feeling extremely small at that point, "Well, there's a really, really good explanation Mom. There is. See, the boy that I left with was Edward Cullen and the only reason why I left with him was because he wanted to talk about the fight I got into with my date the other night. My date thought he could put his hands where I clearly didn't want them to be, so he figured that I really didn't want everyone to know and we took a walk. I guess we just lost track of time. I'm sorry!" Kaycee exclaimed hoping her mom wouldn't be too angry with her after learning only part of the truth about what happened on her date.

"Look, Kaycee, you can't just leave school in the middle of day like that. I understand his intentions but he should've shown better judgment and met with you after school. Now, I'm not going to ground you this time but don't let it happen again or you will be. Understood?"

Smiling she gave her mom a kiss an ran to her room only to find the very person, who nearly got her grounded, sitting casually on her bed. "Don't you know it's impolite to enter someone's room without an invitation?"

"Forgive the intrusion but I found it hard to leave wondering if I got you into any trouble," he answered.

"As much I like you here in my room, I really need to get some sleep Edward," Kaycee said.

"Please don't make me leave" He whispered, almost as if he were in pain. She was startled by this response from him. She felt his pain like it was her own. "Okay. You can stay until I fall asleep but not a second longer. I don't want you to get caught." Settling down under the covers, Kaycee looked up into Edward's face. "Will you tell me more?" she asked like a child wanting five more minutes of a bedtime story even though she could feel the sleep coming on.

Ever so softly Edward brushed hair from her eye's. " Go to sleep, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Just rest now," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Knowing that he wasn't leaving right away, falling asleep was the easy part. He watched her sleep and realized he was, in fact, again comparing Kaycee to Bella. He had to stop. she fascinated him like a month to the flame. He loved her for it. But did she truly love him in return? That was a question that would have to wait. Right now, he would simple let her dream.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was waiting to get it back..but haven't.... so I went through my orginal chapter and tried to correct spelling and grammer since i'm really bad at that. anyway here's the chapter I hope you like it. Please don't be afraid to review good or bad I look forward to hearing from everyone. thank you.

When Kaycee awoke the net morning to find Edward gone. she was filled with encredible sadness. " So much for the rest of the story" she muttered, running her hands through her taking a shower and getting dressed, Kaycee went to Caleb's room to talk. She was in some desprete need of sibling love. Only to find her brothers room empty. " Hmm wonder where he is, probably with Sara" She thought making her way then to the kitchen to see if anyone was home. To her utter surprise and amazement, there sitting with her mother none the less was the very vampire who happen to be making her mom blush like a little school girl on her first date. " Okay that's just a little bit on the creepy side" She thought shirving slightly at the very thought of her mother fawning over Edward like a butter biscuit. Evelyn looked towards the doorway, realizing the arrival of her daughter, "Oh! goodmorning sweetheart. sleepwell?" She asked.  
" Umm yess I did, what are you doing her Edward?" Kaycee asked with a quizzical brow.  
"Kaycee Anne Danvers"Exclaimed Evelyn clearly shocked at her daughters demanding behavior.

" No its okay. I forgot to tell Kayce yesterday, that I wanted her to come play baseball with my family and I. " Edward said claiming Evelyn attention.

"Baseball?" Kaycee said skeptical," I swim Edward, that's the only sport I've only ever played. Are you sure you want to teach me?, I might hurt someone!."  
" I"m sure" He said, "Besides I kind of already told my family that you would be there. they're dying to meet you." smirking at that comment.

"Right I'm sure they're dying to see me!" she answered sarcastically pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Kaycee Ann Danvers where are those manners I taught you" Scolded Evelyn turning to Edward," Of course she would love to join you and your family. why don't you kids head on out now."

Taking that as their cue to leave Kaycee followed Edward out to the car. If you even really want to call it a car, I mean it looked likes someone blew up a jeep to make it supersized or something like you do with valuemeals. " What the hell is that?" exclaimed Kaycee pointing at the monstorsity on wheels. Laughing Edward helped her inside, " It's a jeep. Emmetts likes to go off-road alot and needed a car that did just that. Hence the Jeep".

" No this is not a jeep. This is like the Frankinstein of jeeps" Kaycee said trying to put all the buckles into the right place but not havingwhole lot of success at it. Leaning over he helped her buckle up . Not before giving her a kiss that left her completly breathless. "Would you stop doing that . Imean if you continue to kiss me like that then I'm going to need to carry around a oxygen tank or something for lack of air. And since we are on the subject what exactly do we have here Edward?." finally bringing the subject as to whether or not they were acouple. " If you mean are we a couple?, then I would answer yes we are." He said.  
Kaycee couldn't help the grin spread across her face from ear to ear. They were a couple, they were dating. He just said they were dating. She had a boyfriend, who was incredibely hot . Edward looked over at her as they headed off. Taking in the smile she had across her face and smiled himself. Maybe this time he wouldn't screw up like he did the last one. though no one blamed her death on him. Edward couldn't help but feel responsible for the actions which took place. while she had slept he sat there watching her. And comptemplated just how much she meant to him. And what his feelings were to her. She was someone he knew he could not live without now. And if there was someone out there who would dare to lay a hand upon her in any form, would have to answer to him and suffer the damages.  
Landmarks passed by that Kaycee knew by heart when they suddenly turned off a side road that semed to be hidden by some trees and bushes from eye's that were not suspose to know it was there. " Umm Edward where are we going exactly?" she asked when they had turned onto the road.

" We are few hundred miles out of town, it's the only place where we can play without getting caught by anyone who could actaully find us"He answered, "Besides you'll see why we need to be so far out soon."Coming out of the trees Kaycee noticed a very large field in the middle of woods, she could see Edwards family all spread out picking sides and such. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett where huddled together talking. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie where doing something but Kaycee wasn't so sure. It looked like they were throwing something back and forth, or thats what she thought they were doing.

" So how do you guys play baseball anyway?." She asked.  
"Well we can only play really when there's a thunder storm." He said, " Remember we're vampires, so we move alot faster then are stronger too." Holding her hand Edward pulled he towards his famiy who all stood ready to greet the girl who saved Edward or atleast that's what Alice was calling her now. " Kaycee you already know my brother's and sisters and you met Carlisle at school that one day. But this beautiful woman is Esme, my mother" He gestured towards a very attractive woman who looked to young to have children and it took a minute for Kaycee to remember that all they were all made vampires at different times but she could see how she could be seen as a mother figure. She had that quality. " It's a pleasure to finally meet you kaycee. Edwards speeks so fondly of you" Esme said smiling jently at the girl who stole her sons heart and healed it.

"Umm thank you very much it's great to meet all of you together" Replied Kaycee smiling at everyone.

" Come on Kaycee you will help me keep this game in order," Esme said gentley taking kaycee by the arm.  
Emmett grinned," She thinks we cheat." taking off towards the outfield.  
"Oh! I know you cheat," Esme answered grinning at her son, " Just call them like you seem them Hun.",

" Yeah that's if I can see them," Kaycee muttered while taking her place behind homeplate or where she thought homeplate was. For the next couple of hours as the sky's rumbled overhead, the vampires rumbled through the game. Every move was fast and intense, just when she thought she was getting the hang of the a vampire's game of baseball someone like Edward or Jasper would pull some amazing move that would toss all logic out the window sort of speak. She was having a blast none the less, even Rosalie was starting to warm up to her. Well ever since that date incident Rosalie sort of became very protective of her.  
When she inquired why, Edward had said that she would have to ask whould have to ask her about it. that it was not his story to does one bring of the subject where it might cause someone a great deal of pain by mentioning it. And now was not the time to ask that sort of question. All the fun soon came to an end with a marvolous homerun by Carlisle, who would have thought that huh.

"So what did you think?," asked Esme "Well I know now why you guys need a thunder storm to play, that was amazing. I don't think I'll ever be able to watch another normal game of baseball ever again." Kaycee laughed not catching the suddle nod of Esmes head towards Edward showing her approval. Yes this young woman is perfect for her son.  
After everything that had happened the years before with Bella, Kaycee was going to be the one who would save her son's soul. And his heart. The exchange between all family members did not reach Kaycee. She was having such a great time as Emmett tried to get her to play catch. Nor did she notice when Alice stopped for just a second only to resume a minute later. She didn't know when it happened but a sudden shift if the air had changed everything. Before she knew it Edward was at her side protectively guarding her, "Edward what's going on" Kaycee asked looking around for some sign of something wrong. Were they in some sort of danger that she could not see, was there someone out there. Something was very wrong, and they all knew it. Except for Kaycee that is.

"Alice,"Edwards vice was tense as he scanned the surrounding area for any hit of danger.

The sudden hit of power slammed Kaycee out of know where, causeing her to slump forward. Edward reached out to catch her before she hit the ground." OH god who was using so much power" Kaycee thought reaching out with her mind. Hoping she would find Reid . " I can't tell where it's coming from, whoever it is. Is really strong" she answered. Everyone gathered protectively around Kaycee. She was a member of the family now. " What did you see Alice?" Asked Carlisle Alice looked at them, " I dont' know what it was, I dont think it was a vision. It was like someone had put some sort of shield . I can't see anything or anyone."With all her might Alice tried to focus on Kaycee's path only to be blocked. " I can't see Kaycee anymore. I can't see the path she's on anywhere."

"Why?," Edward asked, "What's coming."

"I Dont' know!"yelled Alice in clear frustration, Jasper took a step between the two. They all knew how Edward got when someone he cared about was in any sort of danger, he would attack anyone.

" Edward it's alright, no one would dare harm her while she's in our protection" said Carlisle, " Let's return to the house, you take Kaycee home then we'll try to find out what exactly is going on."

Kaycee tried to communicate with Caleb but she couldnt get since they were little, they had found a way to talk each other. caleb thought it was because they were twins and it had something to do with their powers but he was never was using clearly was blocking any attempt she made to contact her brother, and that meant one thing. whover it was. was strong, very very strong. And that was bad.

Edward meanwhile agreed the best solution right now was to take Kaycee home and watch her everymove until it was safe once more. The eerieness of it was far similar to the attack the family had suffered with the vampire James. But this time there were no other vampires. Whoever this was Edward had never seen or faced before. he was certain of it. "What did Alice mean she couldn't see me?" Kaycee asked breaking the silence as they reaced back to paid no attention to her question. His thoughts were consumed with the present. Too many memories flashed through his mind, blocking out all others. "Edward talk to me, PLEASE!" begged Kaycee now really scared.

" I"m so sorry Bella, I never should have brought you here" He muttered Fiercely " Bella! Bella!".


	15. Chapter 15

" Bella, Bella?" Kaycee could not believe what she had just heard. He had called her Bella.

Realizing his mistake Edward pulled the car over before facing " Kaycee I didn't mean to call you by her name."

Edward was at the sudden realization that even though he did love Kaycee very much, deep down inside he was still inlove with Bella, and a part of him would always love her. But was it fair to Kaycee, was it fair to be inlove with two totally different people at the same time.

She fought back the tears that wanted to breakfee. He was still inlove with her, kaycee could clearly see that, and that's why it hurt so much. Kaycee knew something very bad had happened to Bella and thats why the Cullen family had moved here to Ipswitch but she was hoping that it was something along the lines that they had a terrible fight, broke up and his family decided it was best to move. Now that idea was probably the worst one she could come up with.  
Looking straight ahead she stared " Edward I think you should tell me what happened between you and Bella, and no bullshit please I get enough of that from Reid I don't need it from you too."

Edward nodded, he owed her the truth even if it meant loosing her for it, " She was more than my girlfriend" He started, " She was my world, my life. I had waited over ninety years for her. those monsters took her from me, they took my wifes life." By now he was shaking with unspoken angry and rage. Vivid memories shuffled through Edwards thoughts just like that had done so many nights before."

"Wife!, he never mentioned that they had been married" thought Kaycee, she gently pushed him to reveal more " Who took her Edward?".

"A pair of nomad vampire's had been passing through our territory. Alice had seen them just going through, that they were not going to be causing any trouble. I had gone a hunt early that morning with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. It had been along time since it was just a boys day to hunt. Bella had decided to for gor a walk and didnt tell anyone. She had been behaving strangely for acouple of days,, I just thought she was angry at her dad for something so i didn't think to question her. I knew if she wanted to talk about it with me she would. I wasn't far away when we caught the nomad's scent. Emmett wanted to track them, get them to leave. Carlisle thought it best to see why they were in the area, if they meant harm we would be able to handle them but first he wanted to talk."  
Holding his hand was the best kind of comfort she knew she could give him at the time, seeing just how hard it was to talk about what had happened was causing so much pain. Kaycee gently squeezed his had showing him she was here.

" There's a field not far from our house, very similar to where we played baseball today, that's where I found her. Do that feeling that you get when you know something incredibly wrong and there was nothing you could do to stop it." Edward asked staring straight into her eye's.  
OH! she knew that feeling, she knew that feeling all to well. When Chase had started attacking her then fighting with Caleb, which causedher dad to give up his life in order to save his son's. yeah she knew that feeling. She nodded letting him continue, " I had that feeling all day long, just couldn't shake it. We followed their scent towards the field.."

"Wait do I really want to know what happened to her. I mean he called me by her name. I don't care what happened you do not call someone by another ex's name" Kaycee was thinking, " Edward you know what I don't want to know anymore what happened to her, I'm just going to get out here okay and I"ll talk to you later." She said climbing out of Emmett's monster of a jeep.

Edward quickly followed her "Kaycee wait!, you wanted to know what happen and i'm telling you , why are you suddenly acting like this?"

Kaycee was half way down the road she turned around, " Do you really want to know , Okay I"ll tell you. I"m just now realizing that i'm in competition with a ghost. A ghost who has such a grip on your heart that I don't know if we were really ever in the start of a relationship Edward, I confessed my heart to you and all you can do is call me by your dead wife's name". By now the tears were running down her face like waterfall.  
" I'm competing and I'm loosing.I want you so badly that it's killing me. But I won't do this" she gestured between each other. " I won't be with someone who is still in love with someone else. I'm sorry if I want to be with someone who can only see me. So until you decide if i'm the one you want to be with or a ghost from the past, stay the hell away from me.:"

Walking away was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do. The expression in his eyes and on his face would break anyone's heart. But she wouldn't give in, if Edward truly loved her and cared for her , then he would have to prove it.

He watched her walk away. that was it. How could everything finally start to work and make sense then turn completely upside down. He didn't understand. And how could she believe that she was competing with Bella's memory.

"Edward you need to come home now" Carlisle's voice broke through his very deep thoughts. He glanced at Kaycee's back once more, torn between going after her or going home like his father asked. " she just needs more time to understand, just little more time." He muttered climbing back into the jeep and heading back towards home.

a/n: sorry if its such a short chapter I'm not quite sure if i like it or not but it fits with the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I haven't heard if anyone liked the last chapter. so please review good or bad. thank you very much for those who do.  
'


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So i just wanted to let you all know that there is a song put with part of this chapter. its called If i'm not inlove with you" its from the movie chasing liberty staring mandy moore. and i thought that i fit with the whole fight. anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter. and thanks again to those who reviewed it means alot to me that someone actually likes my story. so enjoy.

If someone had told her how much getting your heart broken twice, that it would hurt twices as much as the first time then she wouldn't have given her heart out again. "Stupid, Kaycee stupid stupid stupid. Of course he's still in love with her. she was his WIFE for crying out loud. how could he not. Stupid" She muttered wiping away the tears that continued to fall. Everytime she thought about him she just wanted him and loved him even more. .

If i'm not inlove with you

what is this i'm going through

and if my heart is lying then what

should I believe in, why do I go crazy

She wanted it all to end, the pain, the nightmares. Everything. But most of all she still wanted him.

Everytime I think about you baby, why else do I want you like I do...

If i'm not inlove with you,

Turning off the side of rode she entered the woods. realizing she knew where she was at. It was the old trail that her and Caleb would use when the needed to get away from the fights their parents had and just when the needed to think themselves. The chill that she felt reminded her of the way he held her. Right after she would fall asleep. he would wrap his arms around her, holding her close. Granted it was only one night that she could actually remember him holding her. he did hold her.

And if I don't need your touch, then why do I miss you so much tonight

He rmembered the way her hand fit so perfectly with his. Edward Had just reached home, he should have made sure she had gotten home okay. He should have stayed with her. Made her listen to him. Entering the family gather in the Living room.

"What's wrong?" He asked

" Edward how much do you know about Kaycee" Asked Carlisle, " About her family."

"I know enough, and if she was hiding anything then I would give her the time she needed to tell me all". He answered " Carlisle what's this about?"

"We think she might know who is behind all fo the strange incidnets that have been going on since we've gotten here." answered Carlisle studying his sons reaction.

"You think she's behind it!" HE accused harshly. How could they think that. One minute they like her, the next minute they think she's trying to kill everyone.

" Now Edward that's not what your father is saying dear. and you know that. what he means is she might know who is doing this and can't say anything." said Esme trying to keep the peace.

" Look I'll tak to her later. We had a fight and I"m probably the last person kaycee wants to see right now." Edward sighed. He really screwed up. Big time.

Rosalie stared long and hard at her brother. she had seen this look before. " Your inlove with her. Aren't you?

He did not want another fight with his sister so he did the simple thing. he got up and walked away, not bothering to respond to Rosalie's question.

If its just infatuation then why is my heart aching

to hold you forever, Give apart of me I thought I'd never

give again to someone I could loose,....If i'm not inlove with you.

At one point he could picture along and lonely life for him. Maybe even finding someway to die.

But now. Now that she was in his life. there was no other way for him to be, but to be with her. He looked into the sky as it grew dark. Wondering again if she was alright.

Meanwhile Kaycee stumbled around the woods, somehow she had gotten off course and now had now clue where she was. And she figured having live her most of her life she would know every twist and turn there was. " I can't believe it. I'm lost" she yelled. " How in the hell did I get lost.I"m sure that tree was there before. I mean I should know Ipswitch like the back of my hand. But nooo I get lost." Wrapping her arms around her, the weather was starting to get colder and darker. God she wished Edward was there right now. Maybe she had been too hasty to condon him for soemthing he had perfect right to be upset about. He had lost the love of his life and now he has that same feeling again.

OH! why in ever fantasy do I feel your arms embracing me a lovers love lost in sweet desire. OH! why in dreams do I surrender like a little baby.

She couldn't understand her feelings, one minute she was so angry with him and the next she wanted to comfort him.

Someone help explain this feeling someone tell me, If i'm not inlove with you what is this i'm going through tonight.

One thingshe knew for sure she was head over heels inlove with Edward Cullen.

And if my heart is lying than what should I believe in, why do I go crazy everytime I think about you baby why do I else do I want you like i do....

If i'm not inlove with you...

Deep in thought the sudden silence of the woods caught kaycee's attention. THere wa s no wind, no bushes moving with some animal running through them. Nothing. She had been walking for quite sometime trying to figure out one: how to get back to the roaf and two: how the hell did she get lost in the first place.

"Maybe I should just stop and wait for someone to come and find me, their bound to send someone sometime" she said outloud.

" Kayceee" a whisper broke the silence.

She stopped and listened. Did someone really just say her name.

" Kaycee" whispered the voice again. This time from behind.

Whipping around kaycee's eye's pered into the darkness " Who's there?" She called out, " Reid I swear to god if that's you trying to scare me then I'am going to kick your ass. this isn't funny."

" Sorry try again."

Chills ran up her spine. " OH GOD!" she thought, ' I know that voice."

It wasn't Reid or even Arron Abbott. Kaycee would gladly take either of them right now. SHe was hoping to turn around and see one of them. who she got, make her wish she had never left Edwards side.

Chase Collins was a very happy man right now. Not only were his plans falling right into place, he received this pleasent gift before him. It was time he decided to reveal himself to his enimies. He was back for his revenge. Before him stood the key to their downfall. He smirked this was going to be good.

She didnt know what to do, Kaycee stared in horror. He was alive, well sort of. For a split second she would have thought he was a vampire by how pale he looked.

" Kaycee darling how are you?" He asked smirking. She refused to answer. "OH! cat got your tongue or maybe a vampire perhaps" Edging just alittle forward, watching her in amusement as she skitted backwards, There was only one thing she could do. Run. Taking off in a dead sprint she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Kaycee didn't care which direction just aslong as it was away from him. The smell of her fear hit him like a ton of bricks. " Now the fun truly begins" Chase said casually walking after her. He was in no hurry. torturing her to death than leaving the body for her brothers to find was going to be very fun indeed. Her stupid brother and his friends still had no idea she was missing and the pixi vampire still couldn't see her since he had put the spell on her. She ran until her lungs felt like they were going to burst, burning for air. Her legs felt like they were going to explode with the amount of pressure she was putting on them. Edward I need you thought Kaycee.

" What's this about anyway?" he asked. Carlisle watched his son with open curiousity, something had changed. He sighed " Edward you were right about Kaycee. Something is extremely special about her."

" What do you mean?"

"Well I had Alice look into her family history. It seems that her family's decendents settled here in Ipswitch founding the town back in colonial times. It was said that there was five families that settled the fifth suposally died out during the witchcraft trials"Carlisle explained.

Edward looked at his father " what does this have to do with Kaycee?. Are you saying she's some sort of a witch. Just because her family's dead decendents might have been."

" NO that's not what i'm saying... i"m saying that there might be a possibility that she could be a witch". Carlisle simply stated.

" Look why dont we invite her over to dinner and ask her before we continue to make accusation about her history" said Rosalie who actually was defending her.

" Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea, Edward call her right now and ask her" said Esme

Edward called Kaycee's phone " Hi you've reach Kaycee. i'm not here right now so please leave a message and I'll call you back".

" Hi Kaycee it's Edward. look I'm probably the last persone you want to talk to right now but Esme would really like you to come to dinner. please call me back as soon as you get this message please. I'm sorry".

He hung up he knew she wouldnt asnwer, atleast not for him.

" She's not answering and I don't thik she' s going to talk to me for sometime."

"What did you do Edward" Demanded Alice.

"We had a fight" He stated " she told me to stay away from her because she was tired of fighting with a ghost, then she got out of the car and left."

"A ghost'

" Yes Bella's memory. I made the mistake of call her Bella when we were driving back. I got hit with the memories of James tracking Bella that I.... I just blurted it out. I didn't mean to do it, it just came out." He said.

"Oh Edward" cried Esme" We all know how much you loved Bella, we all did. But you cannnot let her death rule your life. Kaycee is a lovely girl and if you care about her as much as I think you do than cherish her. For whatever time you might have."

Edward nodded, Esme was right. He cared for her a grea4t deal. He shouldn't be living in the past. He should looking towards the future. and his furture was with her.

(EDWARD!!!!)

Snapping around He could've just swore that he... No there was no way.

" What is it" asked Carlisle noticing the sudden tension of the room.

" I think I just heard Kaycee calling my name" He answered

" But I thought you said that you couldn't hear her thoughts like you did with Bella" said Jasper.

" I cant. or atleast I thought I couldn't. Alice can you try seeing her now?" Edward asked turning to his sister.

Alice closed her eye's " I can see her but everythings blurry, she's running but she looks aboslutly terrified. Like she's being chased".

" We have to find her. NOW"Edward yelled racing through the door followed quickly by Emmett and Carlisle.

" We need to split up. Edward you and me and Emmett will search the woods. The other are on their way to check the school grounds." The urgency was of the most importance, this family would not loose another.

Kaycee had to stop, she couldn't breath, her lungs were gasping for air. Wildly looking around Kaycee looked for some sort o f hiding spot anywhere.

" Kaycee..Kaycee....Kaycee" Chase called out his dark eyes assessed her with interest. He stood a few feet behind her with that damn smirk upon his face.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded too tired to run. Barely able to fight.

" Well If I tell then I would have to kill you" He answered laughing. " Oh! wait I"m going to do that anyway."

Terror shot through her trying to sound somewhat brave Kaycee faced the man who once held her heart. "You know you won't get away with this. Caleb will kill you."

" Hmm well that's what I"m counting on. I underestimated your brother last time or atleast your father I did not expect. And To be quite honest, Im disapointed. I expected a much great challenge from you." He stalked her closer. " And then that boy came into the picture. what's his name Edward."

"Edwar has nothing to do with this. You leave him out of it."Kaycee screamed

"He has everything to do with this now. I woner how it would be to fight a vampire once I obtain the powerI need. You see in a game with this many players you have to make sure you have utter control. Or you have utter choas which I prefer dont you?".

" Of course I do what Kind of girl do you think I am"kaycee asked. " that's it kaycee keep him distracted make him monolog like they did in the Incredibles. then maybe you can get away."

" I wonder what Caleb will think when they find your body hlll I'm sorry I just wanted to rub it in a bit" Before she realized it he was behind her. Kicking her in the back of the leg. She heard the sickening snap before the onslaught of pain. Falling to the ground she had no hold on the scream that erupted. "Aww listen to that sound. pure music to my ears." His toe nudged her leg caushing her to scream once more.

" this is it i'm going to die" she thought. Chase watched her wiggle around, clearly in alot of pain. Ever so slowly he kneeled before her " Now Kaycee dear there's only one way to end yor agony. you know it is don't you".He asked calmly yet collected at the same time. like he knew he had won whatever sick game he was playing. Through the pain and nasuea she realized she didnt want to die. not like this and not here. Fighting off another wave of dizziness Kaycee fought back to her feet. Eye's fully black she sent a blast of energy at chase. who looked completely stunned that she made it to her feet.

" Hahaha look at this. princess is fighting the spitfire i love". chase gleefully pulled himself up.

Using her abilities kaycee mended her leg somewhat not really being able to fully heal a break like the one she knew she had. " I'm so not your princess" sending anothe to have him catch it. Damn. didnt think he could do that she thought.

" You know I'm getting really tired of this game already . all you have to do is wil me your powers. It's that simple." Yelled Chase slamming Kaycee into a tree. A sharp rip casued Kaycee to scream in uncontroled pain. A branch had scewered itself through her upper arm. " Will me your powers" He screamed. Kaycee tried to stay awake but she was so tired. through the long tunnels that had became her vision. A blur out the corner slammed into chase. Dropping her broken body.

Edward raced though the woods clinging to the brief mental conection he shared with Kaycee. He did know how long he to find her or where he wa going. he just felt he had to go in this direction. something was pulling him this through the trees Edward stared at the sight before him. Springing into action Edward slammed into chase. Gently he picked her up " Kaycee can you hear me?"

" No I dont think she can. see she's alittle unconcious right now".stated chase " Her and the tree became really good friends."

Edward faced the man " Your going to pay for this".

Chase was going to have alot of fun with this vampire. Or so he thought until the vampire was joined by two others. " I see you've brought company. another time perhaps." With a wave of his hand he was gone.

Turning his attention quickly back to Kaycee He feared the worst. she was extremely pale and loosing alot of blood by the second.

" Carlisle"

" we've got to get her to the hospital. its her only chance" Carlisle said slowing the lose of blood as best as he could. Edward crawled Kaycee closed to his body, floating through a sea of pain she could hear him whisper "Everythings going to be okay I'm here now. i'm here."

With a last effort before she drifted away she whispered back " I love you Edward." as she was sucked into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

She awoke to a very white room and a cery annoying beeping sound. she looked to her right the beeping was coming from a monitor next to te bed. A hospital. Her hands were tangled up in the tubes that covered her arms. A shift of movement caught her eye. To her right, in a chair slept caleb. " Caleb" kayee tried to say above a horsed whisper. Ever since Chase had put her in a hospital the first time they've really come to scare her. " CALEB!" she tried louder.

Caleb jerked awake when he realized someone was calling his name. Focusing he sawy his baby sister staring at him with panic and tears in her eyes. " Shhh" He he whispered," Everythings alright now. I'm here."

"What happened? Kaycee asked , she tried to remember everything but it all came as a really big blur. There was nothing there. She couldn't remember anything that happened.

Caleb sighed running a hand through his hair " Edwards mom Esme and his sister Rosalie showed up at the house saying you had been hit by a car and was on your way to the hospital. They say you and Edward had gotten into some sort of fight, that's why he wasn't with you when the accident happen. I just...I know that they weren't being totally honest with me..anyway when we got here..'

Kaycee interupted " Wait we?"

He nodded: Yeah the guys were over when they showed up. The doctors wouldn't let us see you right away. They were still cleaning you up. I... I guess there was alot of blood loss. If it hadn't been for Dr. Cullen working on you, we would have lost you." His voiced cracked under the onslaught of emotions.

"Where's Edward?" she realized he wasn't there. Was he really that angry with her for what happened on the field.

"He's outside. I told him I'd watch you if he wanted to go home and get some rest or atleast change his clothes. I dont think he's ever left the hospital. He's still wearing the same bloody clothes that he had one when he brought you in."

She knew how hard that must had been for hi. To be covered in her blood. The creav ing must had been unbareable. Looking Caleb in the eyes. "Hey I'm okay.." SHe said hold his hand. Clinging to his sister for the first time since their fathers death he cried.

" When the doctors finally told us how much blood you had lost. My God! Kayee you had to have three transfusions. DO you understand that at all. If Chase had actually finished what he started" Caleb screamed in anger.

Kaycee sighed, he wasn't angry with her, she knew that. He was angry that he couldn't be there to protect her. " Caleb really please calm down. I'm okay. Chase didn't get to finish his job. Besides I think I was just the diversion. atleast thats what I got when we were talking..I think, remembering still abit touchy.

" A diversion for what?" He asked

Kaycee shook her head, " I dont know. Caleb can you please get Edward I want to talk to him, I owe him a apology." she asked.

"Sure" he answered leaving the room. The silence was incredible. What was she going to say to him. How do you really thank someone for saving your life. The sound of the door broke through her train of thought. There he stood. For a second he looked away from her gaze. Slowly edging his way into the room " You know you can come closer. I'm not going to break" she said giving him a smile.

Edward shook his head" But you can break. I was there." He answered, " Plus you smell funny."

Kaycee scoffed " Thanks. way to make a person feel better by telling them they smell funny."

" No I usually like the way you smell, the transfusions made you smell all wrong. I didn't like it." Edward explained lifting her hand gently in his, careful not to disrupt the wire's connected to her body.

" I Had thougth for just a moment I had lost you" He whisper," There was so much blood." Edward threw his head back with a laugh " You have no idea how much I wanted to taste just alittle of your blood. It would have been impossible to stop. I guess I love you more than I thought."

"Edward look at me, I want you to look at me" Kaycee firmly placed both hands on his face forcing him to lock eyes with hers. " What happened out there in the woods was not your fault.. I never told you about chase or our history together. Look just let my family and I deal with him."

" Deal with him?." He said, " And how pray tell are you planning on dealing with a restrainting order. Kaycee do you honestly think that is going to stop him?:"

"Look Don't worry about it okay, this is my problem not yours." Kaycee said firmly

The frustration was clear on Edwards face " Your hiding something from me. I wish you could trust me enough to tell me."

Kaycee shook her head " Edward I'm not hiding anything. Just drop it okay. I'm really tired, I think that I should get some sleep and that you should leave."

" Fine you want me gone, then I'm gone". Edward was there one seconded then gone. Kaycee sighed with worry. Did she just loose Edward over her family's secret?. Tears threatened to fall when the door opened again. Was it Edward coming back? Did he forgive her for being so evasive about her past?.

" Hello Beautiful miss me?" called out a smug Reid Garwin

'" Yes of course I've miss you Reid. Did you go somewhere exciting while I was loosing blood?" she bit back.

" Oh! yeah those nurses are extremetly fun if you know what I mean."

"Gross Reid really, Can't you keep it in your pants for one day?" she asked.

" Hey I can't help it that all the ladies want some of this" He said jesturing to himself.

" Whatever." said Kaycee, " Look Reid I have a very serious question that I need you ask you."

Reid was quiet for just a second, Kaycee every came to him with a serious question. She always went to Caleb or Pogue if it was something important. Hell even Tyler was better at answering a serious question than him. '" Umm okay shoot what's your question."

Kaycee seemed to take a really really really deep breath before actually asking the question," Reid can I have your surpport when I tell Caleb that I'm going to tell Edward about the Covenant and the whole history with Chase."

Reid could not believe what he has just been asked. She was just as crazy as her brother was when he told sarah. Granted that was a totally different sistuation. Simply it was that different because sarah had already began to put the pieces together before he told her. "Look babygirl I'm all down with surpporting you with whatever path you go down. But this one I cannot make a decision on. FOr the fact that this involves everyone now. And we all are still not sure if we can trust Cullen or not.".

" I understand" Replied Kaycee and she really did. it was unfair of her to Ask just one member when she very well knew she would have to get the whole covenant to be in agreement. That meant she would have to reveal Edwards secret as well. Could she risk betraying the guy she loved in order to protect him from someone who could be far worse then himself.  
"Reid go get the other's please. There's something that I need to ask them."


End file.
